His Sad Heart Has Mended
by Ron's Sweetie
Summary: A New Agent Joins Team Gibbs, Gibbs Falls In Love
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer

NCIS is property of CBS and Donald P Bellisario I Do Not Own The Show Or It's Characters


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

His Sad Heart Has Mended

Leroy Jethro Gibbs Learned he and his team of NCIS Agents would be receiving a new member to there team Gibbs went to the basement to meet the new member of the team.

When he arrived in the part of the building where they do demonstrations of the crime scenes there was a young woman that was 5/3 in height her black hair was curdled,she had baby blue eyes.

Lena "Gibbs?" Gibbs "Yes." Lena "Hi I'm Lena Owen." Gibbs "Hi Lena please call me Jethro?" Lena "Okay Jethro." Gibbs "Come on I'll introduce you to the rest of the team." Lena "Sounds great."

Lena and her new boss Leroy Jethro Gibbs went to the floor which was their office when they got off the elevator Gibbs showed Lena where she would be sitting.

Kate "Hi I'm Kate Todd." Tim Hi I'm Tim McGee,and I'm Tony DiNozzo." Lena "Hi Kate, Tim, Tony, I'm Lana." Abby "Whoa Gibbs I heard there's a new member of the team is this true?" Gibbs "Yes Abby this is our new team member Lena Owen.

Lena "Hi Abby I'm Lana I see you like goth stuff here my niece gave me this bag of stuff she bought from Hot Topic." Abby "Thank you welcome to the team."

Lena "Thank you Abby." Abby "You're welcome Lena."Jethro "There is one more person you have to meet." Lena "Whose that Jethro?" Jethro "Dr. Mallard we call him Ducky."Lena "I'd like to meet him." Jethro "Come on I'll take you down." Gibbs took Lena down to autopsy to meet Dr. Mallard. Gibbs "Ducky this is the new member of the team Lana Owen." Dr. Mallard "Hello Lena you may call me Ducky."

Lena "Hello Ducky." Lena "Jethro would you like to follow me home to keep me safe?" Jethro "Sure." Lena "Nice meeting you Ducky." Dr. Mallard "Nice meeting you Lena." Ducky "You like her don't you Jethro?" Gibbs "Yes I do."

Lena walked to the elevator,and went back up to the bullpen when she got back to her desk she sat in her chair,and worked on her paperwork.

Gibbs came back from visiting Ducky, smiled at Lana, and sat down at his desk Kate,Tim,and Tony were watching what was going on they were wondering if Gibbs,and Lena were going to end up together.

It was time to go home Tony,Tim,and Kate left first Lana got her stuff rounded up,and then Gibbs meet her at the elevator Gibbs took Lana's hand in his,and he walked her to her car Gibbs followed Lana home.

When they got to Lena's house Lena invited Gibbs in for some coffee while Gibbs was sitting on couch Lena brought a tray with cookies,and coffee.

Lena "Help you're self Jethro." Jethro "Thank you."

Lena "I think I'm falling in love with you Jethro." Jethro"I think the same about you." Lena "Wanna give it a try?" Jethro"Yes I do." Lena"Follow me."

Gibbs followed Lena to her bedroom he sat down on the bed then Lena joined him within minutes Lena ,and Gibbs were making love.

The next morning they woke up Lena made breakfast while Gibbs showered when he was done he got dressed ate, kissed Lena bye, and said he'd see her at work then he left Lena was happy she smiled all the way to the shower she turned on her CD player, and stepped into the shower.

As Lena was showering someone let themselves into her house she thought she heard noise so she went to check when she saw that no one was there she went back upstairs Lena got out of the shower,got dressed went downstairs grabbed something to eat grabbed her lunch put that into her bag that she took to work with her.

Grabbed her coat,and her car keys took everything out to her car then she went back into her house to lock it up whenever someone walked up behind her.

Lena "Ron Oh my god what brings you here to my new house?" Ron "I wanted to come,and visit with you."

Lena "I was just heading into work."

Lena texted Gibbs to let him she was in trouble, and needed help she just hoped he would get it in time. Lena walked over to the door,and opened for Ron so he could leave but he wouldn't he began to chase Lena ,Lena grabbed the very hot tea pot off the stove,and burnt her hand while hitting Ron over the head with it.

When Ron came to Lena was standing there with a knife pointed at him he walked up to her grabbed the knife from her hand,and knocked her out then he carried her to his car,and drove away from Lena's house.

Meanwhile in the bullpen Gibbs walked in with his usual cup of Coffee,and sat down then his phone rang Gibbs picked up his phone and said "Gibbs where are you alright I'm on way I promise you I'm going to save you I love you too buy." Kate "Who was that Boss?"

Gibbs "Lena she's in trouble I'm heading back to her house to see if I can find a clue you,and Tony come with me Tim I'll need you to go to Abby's lab,and see if you,and Abby can find Lena on the GPS by tracking her cell phone."

Tim "Right Boss I'm on it." Gibbs "Good let's find Lena and bring her back safely." Gibbs,Kate,and Tony drove to Lena's house as soon as they got inside they began to look around. Kate "It looks like there was struggle."

Gibbs "There was she was in the shower whenever her kidnapper let himself into her house she burnt her hand on the hot tea pot while hitting him in the head then when he came to she had a knife in her hands to stab him he cut her hand,and wrapped it up before he knocked her out and carried her to his car." Tony "How did you know all that Boss?" Gibbs "Look around Tony you can tell I hope Lena is okay." Kate "Did she tell you where they were when she called you?"

Gibbs "No we were cut off before she could tell me where she was whoever took her when we find her if she's hurt in anyway I'll kill him." Kate,Tony,and Jethro left Lena's house. As they were heading back to the car Jethro's cell phone went off he answered it "Gibbs Where are you Lena Okay Tony, Kate, and I are on our way here talk to Kate while I drive."

Kate " Lena are you okay I know you're scared sweetie so are we were on way we'll kill the bastard who kidnapped you you're what really and it's who's wow that's great do you want me to tell him for you I'm sure that will make him very happy Lana Lena hello." Kate "We got cut off again." Gibbs "Damn it." Kate "I know you're worried about her Boss we all are but she has some good news that might brighten up this awful mess." Gibbs "What's her good news?" Kate " Lena told me that's she's pregnant,and that you're the father." Gibbs "Hang on for dear life I'm are going drive like a bat out of hell to save her,and our baby."

Meanwhile In Lancaster Pa Lena was sitting at a picnic table near the plane museum where she,and her ex finance went once before she was scared for herself,and her unborn baby she wanted to run but she couldn't she was trapped.

Ron "Come on Lana Cheer up I'll let you go soon."

Lena "Don't touch me." Ron "I still love you."

Lena "You have a funny way of showing it I told you if you kept hanging around Joe you'd be sexist male, and now you are." Ron "I didn't mean to treat like I did oh I learned from the best." Lena "I don't believe you yeah no shit you're not the Ron I knew,and loved."Ron "You will,and I'm still the Ron you knew,and loved." Lena "Over my dead body." Ron "My pleasure."

Ron was about to stab Lena whenever she heard a familiar voice yell.

Tony "Freeze NCIS." Kate "Let her go." Gibbs "Step away from her right now or else." Ron "Go to you're team."

Lena "Thank you Ron." Ron "You're Welcome."

Lena took off running,and when she got to Kate she gave her a hug Kate wrapped Lana up in a blanket,and held her close.

Tony arrested Ron Gibbs walked up to Lana ,picked her up,and hugged her close to him Lena was crying for so many different reasons. Lena "I love you Jethro."

Jethro "I love you too Lena come on let's get you back to headquarters." Lena "Okay."Gibbs "Kate you can drive I'm going to hold Lena." Kate "Alright."

Gibbs held Lana tightly to his body on the way back to

NCIS as soon as they got off the elevator Abby ran to Lena to hugged her Tim was next then Ducky Gibbs picked Lena up off her feet,and placed her on his lap

They kissed each other in front of the rest of the team they didn't care who saw them kiss Gibbs was so happy to have his woman back.

Lena Gibbs and I are going to have a baby." Lena "We're pregnant." Abby "That's great." Ducky "Congratulations." Gibbs "Thank you all now I think It's time for me to take someone to my home to keep her, and our baby safe." Lena "Are you asking me to move in with you?"Jethro "Yes I am."Lana "Yes I will move in with you." Jethro "Great." Lena "I'll need help moving my stuff from my house to Jethro's."Kate "I'll help."

Abby "I'll help too." Ducky "So will I." Tony "I'm there." Tim "Me too." Lena"Thank you all now I'm going to go get ready to go home to pack a couple bags so I have clothes at Jethro's house. Kate "I'll drive you." Lena "Thanks Kate Jethro I'll be home in a little but have this until we are together tonight."

Lena walked up to Gibbs, and kissed him it was a nice passionate kiss Gibbs enjoyed the kiss Kate drove Lena to her house.

When they walked into Lena's house she began to cry because she remembered the whole kidnapping,and everything then Lena went upstairs, and with Kate's help packed a couple of bags then Lena put the bags in her car,and followed Kate to Gibbs house.

Lena waved bye to Kate walked into Gibbs house dropped her bags in the living room then she went looking for Jethro.

Lena found Gibbs in the basement working on his boat She walked up behind him,and covered his eyes with her hands.

Lena "I'm home Jethro." Jethro "Hello "Lena I'm glad you said you would move in with me." Lena "So am I you're boat is looking nice." Jethro "Thank you do you like to sail?" Lena "I never sailed ever I'm afraid of the water I almost drowned three times when I was a kid."

Jethro "Well I'll have to take you sailing sometime."

Lena "I'd like that but right now I want to spend time with you."

Jethro "What did you have in mind?" Lena "This."

Lena placed herself in front of Gibbs,and then she began kissing him while she kissed him she reached for his belt Gibbs picked Lena up,and carried her to his bedroom once they got there they began to tend to each other until Gibbs phone rang he, and his team were needed.

Lena got out of Gibbs's bed straightened her clothes Gibbs re did his belt then the two of them left Gibbs house.

When they arrived at where they were needed they were met by Kate, Tony, Tim, and Ducky even though Lena was new to the team she got the hang of things right away.

After they left the crime scene they headed back to headquarters when they got there Lena sat down at her desk put her head down, and fell asleep.

Gibbs "I think Lena's tired maybe she should have a day off tomorrow."Kate "That would be nice for her she's a good woman Gibbs I hope you two will happy together." Gibbs "Thank you Kate I'm going to take Lena home she needs some sleep." Kate "Night Boss." Gibbs "Night Kate."

Gibbs picked Lena out of her chair carried her out to his car,and laid her down in the back seat when they got back to Gibbs's house he carried Lena upstairs to their room.

Lena slept the whole night through Gibbs kept her safe he loved her so much,and now they had a baby on the way how much better could Leroy Jethro Gibbs life get?

That night while Gibbs, and Lena were sleeping Lena woke up in a cold sweat crying Gibbs woke up, and soothed her fear, and her crying.

The two of them went back to sleep the next day Gibbs was in the shower after he finished he sat down the bed, and gave Lena a kiss on the forehead then she woke up.

Jethro "Lena you are to stay home today, and have a day off." Lena "Are you sure Jethro?" Jethro "Yes I'm having a day off too because I want to take my lady love out sailing."

Lena "Really Jethro won't they need you?" Jethro "Yes but you need me more then they do." Lena "I love you Jethro." Jethro "I love you too Lena"

Lena sat up in bed,and pulled Gibbs to her they picked up where they left off the other night.

Gibbs called Kate,and told her that she, and McGee would be in charge while he, and spent the day together Kate said Yes Boss,and hung up the phone then she told Tim that they were charge Tony didn't like the sound of that not one little bit he wanted to be in charge but he swallowed hard, and rolled with the punches.

That afternoon Gibbs took Lena sailing Lena who was afraid of the water looked over the edge of the boat she enjoyed every second of it.

Then they headed back to shore once they got back to shore they went horse back riding just like Gibbs did when he was married then Gibbs took Lana sailing they went out to dinner.

Gibbs,and Lena enjoyed their day together neither one of them wanted it to end Gibbs asked Lena to marry him that evening Lena said yes the two of them danced all night under the stars they were very happy.

The next day the two love birds walked into NCIS headquarters hand in hand, and kissing each other Kate noticed Lena's engagement ring. Lena got hugs from her team mates

Gibbs got the usual call that he,and his team were needed the team headed to the crime scene Lena couldn't believe her eyes she saw a member of her family dead Lena ran behind the NCIS truck and threw up.

Kate "Are you okay?" Lena "That young man is my nephew Zane." Kate "I'm so sorry." Lena "Thank you Kate will you let the Boss know please?" Kate "Sure."

Gibbs overheard what Lena told Kate he walked up to Lena ,and held her she started crying on Gibbs shoulder Gibbs took Lena back to NCIS a couple hours later Lena's nephew was brought in.

Gibbs took Lena by hand to autopsy Lena tried to turn on her heels Jethro promised not to leave her side.

Ducky "This young man was shot in the head." Gibbs "By who?" Ducky "I have no idea but Abby,and I will find out."

Gibbs "This young man is Lana's nephew Zane she's heartbroken." Ducky "I promise you both I will found out who killed Zane." Gibbs "I know you will Duck I better go find Lena." Ducky "Go to her Jethro she needs you."

Lena had already managed to get out of Gibbs hold she ran to the elevator,pushed the button to Abby's lab then she ran to Abby.

Abby held Lena while she cried Gibbs walked into the lab, and took Lena into his arms,and held her.

Lena "I'm so sorry I ran away from you Jethro I just can't believe Zane is gone I had a special bond with him."

Jethro "It's alright I understand you're upset but you need to be around friends, and the people who love you."

Abby "We are all here for Lana whenever you need us." Lena "Thank you Abby." Abby "You're welcome Theo." Jethro "Come on lets go home you can get some rest,and then tomorrow we'll worry about other things."

Lena "Okay Jethro."

Lena hugged Abby again then they left the lab when they got to the bullpen Kate, Tony, Tim, and Ducky where there waiting to give Lena a hug.

She accepted their hugs then she, and Jethro left when they got home Lena went upstairs laid down, and fell asleep.

Gibbs crawled into bed with Lena she woke up rolled over onto Gibbs,and began to kiss him Gibbs didn't even try to push Lena away Gibbs kissed Lena back this went on for a few minutes until she fell asleep on his chest.

The next day was Lena's nephew's funeral Lena woke up took a shower,and got ready Gibbs met Lena downstairs then they left for the cemetery when they got there Kate, Tim, Tony, Abby,and Ducky were there Lana had a rose for Zane's coffin she put the rose on the coffin then she fell to her knees,and began to cry, Gibbs,and Kate held her.

Once her nephew's coffin was lowered into the ground Lena took Gibbs hand then they headed toward Gibbs car,and then they went to NCIS Lena sat at her desk in a daze she wanted the whole day just to be a nightmare and to wake up she sat at her desk remembering Zane.

As she did her remembering Zane's older sister India,and two younger brothers Dylan,and Aiden showed up to visit.

Lena got up,and walked over to them she hugged them tightly then all of them cried Lana, India, Dylan,and Aiden talked for the rest of the night about Zane.

They even talked into the morning hours about Zane then she told them how Ron kidnapped her, and that she was engaged to her boss Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

Her family was very happy for her just at that moment Gibbs walked into the bullpen he walked up to Lena ,and kissed her Gibbs introduced himself to the rest of Lana's family they liked Gibbs right away as the talking continued Gibbs cell phone rang it was Abby telling him she found out what gun was used.

Gibbs grabbed Lena's hand, and together they went to Abby's lab Along with India, Aiden,and Dylan.

Abby "I found out what kind of gun was used to kill you're nephew Lena." Lena "What kind of gun was it Abby?" Abby "It was a hunting rifle." Lena "Oh my god that's Aiden's hunting rifle you killed Zane how could you Aiden?" Aiden "I don't have to answer the question,come on we're leaving."

Lena ran after Aiden when she caught up to him she jumped on top of him,and held him down everyone looked at Lena some of her co- workers even clapped.

Lena "Aiden I don't want to hurt you so tell me why you did what you did,and I'll let you go or here is a good idea Gibbs can get you to talk he has a way with people who break the law it's you're choice Aiden you can tell me or you can deal with Gibbs."

Aiden "I'm not telling you anything." Jethro " Lena here let me deal with him you go to Ducky,and ask him to take a look at you to make sure you,and the baby are alright."

Lena "Alright I love you Jethro." Jethro "I love you too oh Lana by the way great tackle." Lena "Thank you Boss." Jethro "You're Welcome Lana." Lana went to see Ducky while Gibbs took Lena's nephew Aiden to an interrogation room. Lena "Hey Ducky." Ducky "Ah Lena how nice to see you my dear what can I do for you?"

Lena "Jethro was wondering if you could give me a once over to be sure the baby,and I are alright I tackled my nephew Aiden who killed my nephew Zane."Ducky "Of course I can lay down,and I'll take a look at you."

Lena "Thank you Ducky Jethro's getting Aiden to talk now." Ducky "Jethro has a way of getting people to admit they did something."

Lena "I love Jethro so much I loved my ex fiance the same way, and look at what he did to me, and I know who was behind Ron kidnapping me too." Ducky "Who was behind you're ex fiance kidnapping you?"

Lena "My uncle George told Ron to kidnap me just like he gave Aiden the hunting rifle that caused Zane's death Ducky call Jethro I need to tell him what I just told you." Ducky "I will do that for you." Lena "Thank you Ducky." Ducky "You're welcome Lena."

Ducky called Jethro's cell phone he answered it with the usual Gibbs Ducky placed the call on speaker phone.

Lena "Jethro it's me I wanted to tell you something."

Jethro "What is it what's wrong is it the baby are you alright?" Ducky " Lena ,and the baby are fine." Gibbs"That's good." Lena"I wanted to tell you who gave Aiden his gun." Jethro "Tell me."

Lena "It was my uncle George he gave Aiden the gun." Jethro "Why didn't you tell me this earlier?!"

Lena was silent Ducky hung the phone up He gave Lena a hug because she was crying.

Lena hugged Ducky back then she gave him a kiss on the cheek then she left autopsy Lena went back up to the bull pen grabbed her purse, car keys, and coat then she went to the elevator again she walked to her car that Tim was nice enough to bring to work for her Lena was crying but she whipped her eyes,and drove home.

When she got there she ran upstairs turned her music up load, and took a shower Gibbs went back to the bullpen when he didn't see Lena there he started to feel guilty for yelling at her.

He thought of all the places she would go then he decided to go her house to see if she was there,and sure enough her car was parked outside the house.

He walked into Lena's house he heard her music playing so he went upstairs, and walked into her room as soon he walked into Lena's room Lena was coming out of the shower she was in her bathrobe which was pink,and made of silk.

Lena "What do you want Jethro?" Jethro "I came to say I'm sorry." Lena "Really?" Jethro "Really I didn't mean to yell at you." Lena "I'm sorry too I didn't mean to skip telling you I knew who gave Aiden the gun." Jethro "Come here you smell good." Lena "Thank you I love you Leroy Jethro Gibbs or Boss." Jethro "I love you too Lana Owen or newbie."

Lena stepped forward,and kissed Jethro, Jethro kissed Lena back then he picked her up,and they landed on Lena's bed.

Lena "A nap during work hours what if the team needs us." Jethro "If they don't like it they can lump it."

Lena "I like that."

Lena,and Gibbs napped for a little while then they fell asleep the next morning Lena got up, got dressed then pounced on Gibbs who was still sleeping.

Lena Morning Jethro." Jethro "Morning Lena I see you're ready for work."

Lena"Yep here I bought you this suit I hope you like it." Jethro "I do thank you." Lena "And I called a diner,and I ordered everyone including us breakfast so we can eat at NCIS together."Jethro "You are the best Lena." Lena"Nope you are Jethro." Jethro "I love you Lana" Lena"I love you too Jethro."

Gibbs came out of the bathroom then he,and Lena kissed each other then they left for work when they walked into the bullpen everyone was staring at them.

Lena "Are you getting paid to stare or work get to work now you're you are all fired on the spot." Tony "She's worse then Gibbs." Gibbs "What was that Tony?" Tony "Nothing Boss." Gibbs "Good Lena took the liberty of buying breakfast for us this morning." Lena "It was nothing we all have to eat enjoy here is you're breakfast Jethro."

Jethro "Thank you." Lena "You're welcome are we still on for dinner tonight,and then desert afterwards?"

Jethro "Of course we are." Lena "Great oh Jethro last night was wonderful as always." Jethro "Yes it was I'm looking forward to it again tonight." Lena"Me too."

Tony "Ew." Kate "What's wrong Tony?" Tony "Watching this love scene going on is a little gross."Tim "I think it's sweet Lena ,and Gibbs are happy together Tony can't you be happy for someone else for change."

Lena "Thank you Tim I wanted to ask you,and Kate something how would you guys like to be godfather,and god mother to mine,and Gibbs baby?"Tim "Yes of course I'd love to." Kate "I'd love to be godmother to you're baby."Lena "Great I sent Abby a message asking her to be godmother as well."

Abby "Of course I'll be godmother to you're baby Theo thank you for asking." Lena "You're welcome." Tim "I found you're uncle Lena" Lena "I almost forgot about Zane's case is he still alive?"

Tim "Yes." Lena"I see he is still leaving in the house where my brother his fiance, girlfriend, wife or whatever she is he owned my old house as well excuse me for a few minutes." Tim "Sure."

Lena walked away from everyone,and went to the elevator. She sat down in the corner,and cried Gibbs went to the elevator,opened the door, sat down next to Lena,and held her close he whipped Lena's eyes for the tears just kept falling Gibbs knew something was wrong.

Jethro "Talk to me Lena why are you crying again?"

Lena "My Uncle used to pick on me, and my stepfather used to beat me from the time I was 10 years old till I was 17 he treated me like shit but then again everyone in my family treated me like shit I never thought I would ever be treated nice or be loved the right way then I met Ron he treated me good, and he loved until he was told by my stepfather Joe to kidnap me I had a rotten childhood,and my life was a living hell until you came along Jethero I'm sorry I just can't remember anything good ever happening to me there were only a few people who were part of my life that were good to me two of them are dead,and gone,plus I haven't spoken to the other person in years I don't even know if she's still alive."

Jethro "Who is the other person I can give Tim their name,and then Kate,and I will go,and talk to them, and bring them here to visit you or you can come with us." Lena "Really Jethro you'd do that for me?"Jethro "Yes I'd really do that for you." Lena "Thank you Jethro I love you so much."

Jethro "I love you to come on let's go find you're friend you haven't spoken to in years." Lena "Alright."

Gibbs "Tim can you look someone up for Lena she hasn't talked to this person in years." Tim "Sure what's the name?"

Lena "Rita Lynch she's Ron's mum she probably doesn't know what Ron has done to me." Tim "Rita Lynch 20 Peel street." Lena "That's her thank you Tim Jethro let's go to England."

Gibbs "Okay Kate, Tim you two are coming with us."

Lena Come on Tony Abby call Ducky you guys can come too." Abby "YES!" Lena "Is everyone ready?

Everybody "Yes." Lena "Let's go." Gibbs "We'll take the NCIS plane." Lena "Cool.

Everybody got onto the plane Lena was excited,and scared at the same time she was going back to England her home away from home.

When they arrived in England they drove to 20 Peel Street Kate "Rita Lynch?" Rita "Yes." Kate "Special Agent Kate Todd NCIS." Rita "Yes." Gibbs "We brought a friend of you're s to see you." Rita "Really."

Gibbs "Yes." Lena" Hi Rita." Rita "Lena come here sweetheart I heard about Ron kidnapping you I'm so sorry." Lena"It's not you're fault so don't blame you're self how have you been?"

Rita "I've been good you look great." Lena "So do you."

Rita "I take it you work for NCIS." Lena "Yes I do."

Gibbs "In fact Lena,and I are getting married,also we are going to be parents." Lena"Are you upset about that Rita?"

Rita "No I'm happy for you my son hurt you I'm glad you're happy sweetheart." Lena "Thank you Rita."

Rita "You're welcome Lena."

Lana walked up to Rita , and gave her a hug then like a bad dream or some what of a bad dream Ron walked into the room.

Ron "Hello mum,hello Lena you're looking well."

Lena "Tony I thought you arrested him." Tony "I did Boss?" Lena "Jethro What the hell is going on here,and am I going to like it when you tell me?"

Jethro "We had to let Ron go he promised to return to England,and leave you alone." Ron "I'm glad you did Gibbs now I can continue my life the way it was before I met this pathetic weakling." Lena" You mean me Ron don't you?" Ron "Yes I do." Lena "Then the love you had for me,and gave me was fake wasn't it?" Ron "No I did love you,and like I said to you that day I kidnapped you I still love you." Lana"And I still love you too I always will." Lena Gibbs DiNozzo can we talk?, Lena Why didn't you two tell me Ron was released? Tony We didn't want you to panic. Gibbs I wanted to protect you and our baby.

Lena You both had good motives but it was still a lousy thing to do with holding information. Tony We'll never do it again. Gibbs I promise we'll fill you in from now on. Lena Thank you.

Lena kissed Gibbs and head slapped Tony. Ducky Smiled so did Kate and Abby.

Gibbs Nice move Lena. Lena I learn from the best.

Lena and Rita said see you soon she waved bye to Ron

When they returned to NCIS Theo sat down at her desk,and began to work on some paperwork Abby told Gibbs that Zane's case was closed.

Gibbs told Lana the good news Lena just smiled at Gibbs,and continued to work as she was working her phone rang she picked it up she talked for five minutes said thank you,and goodbye Gibbs,Kate,Tim,and Tony all wondered what was up to.

Lena "What are you looking at it was a private personal call involving someone you don't know Boss I need to go meet someone about another someone may I go?"

Jethro "You'll let me know what's going on?" Lana "Yes I will I promise I love you Jethro." Jethro "I love you too Lena go keep me informed." Lena"Thank you Sir."

Jethro "You're welcome newbie." Lena grabbed her stuff, and left Kate looked at Tim, Tim looked at Tony.

Tony looked at Gibbs who sat at his desk for five minutes before saying "Lets follow her I don't like the feeling I got in my gut."

Lena met some people at a diner in Georgetown Gibbs, Kate,Tony,and Tim all watched what was going on.

Gibbs "She said she was meeting someone there are three someones there with her." Tim "I put a microphone in her purse so we can hear what's being said. Tony" Tony "Good job Tim." Kate "Shut up Tony those are probably just friends of Lena's"

Gibbs "Both of you shut up so I can hear what's being said." Hayden "Mum you're looking well." Peter "Yeah you really are." Hope "Mum are you pregnant again." Lena "Yes I am,and no it's not you're dad's."Peter "We heard about you're kidnapping we are so glad you're okay." Lena "So am I,and I'm sure you three know that I work at NCIS."

Hope "Cool." Lena "I'm marrying my Boss."

Hayden "That's great mum we'd love to meet him."

Lena "Come with me now, and I will introduce you to my Boss,and my team mates." Hayden "Sure mum."

Lena "Hope,and Hayden how are my grandchildren are they running yet." Hope "Yeah Tom is running,and Katie is crawling." Hayden "Michael is walking he keeps me,and Peter on our toes." Lena "You girls kept me, and Ron on our toes." Hope "Really mum?" Lena "Yep you did."

Peter "Are you ready for another baby?"

Lena"Yes I am I really love Gibbs I'm sure by now he,and our team are sitting at NCIS wondering why I was keeping such a secret he might be a little angry with me for not telling him I had two grown daughters out of wed lock or in wed lock.

Lena "I know Tony would just love to rub this in my face then there is Tim McGee he's so hot,and cute he's really nice to me Kate Todd she's awesome oh did I mention that my Boss is a former Marine,and he's very sexy, hot,cute,and he's great in bed plus I love Gibbs a whole lot or did I say that I really love Gibbs?"

Hope "You said that already but we don't mind."

Hayden "Wow mum sounds like you have a great life." Lena "I do,and once Gibbs, and I are man,and wife that's if he wants to marry me once he finds out my secret my life will be three times as great."Peter "Why three times as great?" Lena "Because of our new baby." Hope "Hey mum?" Lena"Yeah Hope?" Hope "Why is there a microphone in you're purse?"

Lena "You're kidding me Hope?" Hope "Nope look."

Lena "Yep that's a microphone alright oh look it set up so I can speak into it,and so they could hear what we have been saying too Peter turn on the CD player,and hit play,oh, and I will you guys to hang on hang on."

Hayden "What are you gonna do mum?" Lena "Drive like my ass is on fire,and sing the song Bitch Came Back." Hope "Go mum." Lena "Hang on my loves it's going to get ugly."

Peter turned on the CD player,and turned it up loud so the four spies could hear the song Peter placed the microphone near the speakers then Lena placed her foot on the gas,and drove like her ass was on fire while singing Bitch came Back Theory Of A Deadman Bitch Came Back lyrics

Gibbs was driving the same way he was on his way back to NCIS listening to Lena 's singing,and at the same time he was thinking about how he'd punish her even though he couldn't wouldn't,and won't bring himself to do it because he loves her so much.

Both cars arrived at NCIS at the same time Lena got out of her, and slammed the door while Gibbs got out of his car, and slammed his door.

Lena "Gibbs!" Gibbs "Owen!" Lena "Why in the hell was there a microphone in my purse why did you do that to me Jethro?"Tim "It was me I put the microphone in you're purse you see the boss got concerned,and I thought it was a good idea at the time." Lena "You Tim you did it?" Tony "He just admitted it." Lena "Tony shut up please?" Tony "Shutting up."

Lena Jethro We're getting married,and having a baby if you can't trust me enough to tell me things then what do we have?" Lena"It's you Jethro that don't trust me."

Jethro "I love you Lena"

Lena "I love you too Jethro now if I have you're permission to leave I'm going to go stay at my house tonight." Jethro "You have my permission to leave but kiss me first." Lena "Alright."

Lena leaned forward,and kissed Gibbs Gibbs kissed Lena back her back he held her close when all the kissing was done with Lena walked away from Gibbs,and headed back to her car she was crying Lena drove back to her house when she got there Hayden,Hope, and Peter sat with her for a while.

Hayden "Mum are you gonna be alright." Lena "I'll be fine." Hope "We have have to head back to Philly tonight." Lena "I'm going miss my girls give my love to the kids, and Peter keep an eye on my girls for me,and I 'll drive up to Philly to see you guys soon."

Peter "That will be nice, and I'll keep an eye on you're girls." Lana "Drive safely." Hayden "We will bye mum." Lena "Bye Hayden."

Hayden Hope and Peter left Lana sat on her couch,and cried she's been hurt by so many people.

She grabbed her cell,and texted Kate telling her she was going to Philly for a few days she would let her know when she got there,and when she got back she also told Kate to tell Gibbs.

Lena then ran upstairs,and packed a couple of bags then she went out to her car,tossed her began the car,and then she began her to Philly.

Kate told Gibbs what the text said he got up from his desk left Kate,and Tim in charge again he grabbed his coat left headquarters,went home packed couple of bags.

Then he headed to Philly to bring Lena home Lana arrived in Philly that night she parked her car outside Rittenhouse Hospital Lena walked into the hospital,and walked up to the desk.

Lena "Lana Hawkins?" Lana "Oh my god Lana it's great to see you again kid wow you look great." Lena "So do you Lena so how have things been since I left?" Lena "They have been good." Lana "Really? " Lena "Not really everybody misses you." Lena "I miss everybody." Lu "Theo oh my god it's really you."Lena "Hi Lu you're looking good."Lu "So are you." Andy "I thought I heard a familiar voice out here." Lena "Andy you haven't changed a bit." Andy "Nether have you wow wait a minute you're pregnant." Lena "Is it that Obvious?" Lu "Yes it is."

Lena "I'm sure Ron is happy about the baby." Lana "It's not Ron's." Lu "Who's the father then?" Lena "My boss at NCIS." Andy "You,and Ron split up." Lena "Yes."

Lena "Why?" Hayden "Because my great uncle told my dad to kidnapped mum." Andy "Oh my god I'm so sorry."

Lena "Don't be." Lu "I know you two loved each other." Lena "We did,and we would still be together if Ron never listened to George when he told him to kidnap me."

Lu "You mean Ron let George tell him to kidnap you?"

Lena "Yes he did Ron almost killed me,and he would have to if my boss, and our team wouldn't have showed up." Andy "You're boss sounds like he's a wonderful man." Lena " He is I love him so much." Hope "Her boss is very special,and a very nice man." Theo "Yes he is Hope."

Meanwhile while all the catching up was going Gibbs just happened to spot Lena 's car so walked into the hospital.

Peter "Gibbs if you're looking for Lena she's in her old office." Gibbs "Thank you." Peter "You're welcome."

Gibbs walked to the doorway of Lena's old office, and found sitting there at her old desk.

Lena "I knew you'd follow me here Jethro that's why texted Kate,and told her to tell you where I'd be." Jethro "I love you no more fights no more secrets just us,and our baby."Lena "I like the sound of that Jethro I love you too."

Jethro "I think it's time for us to get married." Lena "Are you asking me again?" Jethro"Yes I am."

Lena "Leroy Jethro Gibbs I'll marry you 100 times because I love you so damn much." Jethro "It's settled then we are getting married." Lena "And the sooner the better."

Lena kissed her boss in front of her old co- workers Gibbs kissed Lena back.

Everyone could see how happy they were together Hope,and Hayden smiled at their mum,and soon to be stepdad Gibbs.

Hayden "Mum why don't you, and Gibbs go stay at our house for a few days,and we'll go stay at the beach house." Lena "Thank you Hayden you,and Peter are living where you're dad,and I used to live right?"

Hayden "Yes." Lena "Follow me boss." Jethro "I'm right behind you newbie." Lena"Bye everyone."

Everyone "Bye Lena."

Lena,and Gibbs left the hospital Gibbs followed Lena to her old house Lena walked into the old house,and began to have flashbacks then she turned to Gibbs who was standing by the doorway to the living room.

Jethro "Nice place you used to live here?" Lena "Yes I did I raised my girls in this house I also gave birth to my son Luke James Owen who has been in the hospital since he was born because I had him early."

Jethro "How did you have him early what happened?"

Lena "I felt a sharp pain in my stomach I was 4 months pregnant so I packed a bag, and began to walk down the stairs when all of sudden I lost my footing,and fell I landed on my stomach,and I started bleeding but I managed to drag myself outside to my car,and drive to the hospital when I got to the hospital they told me I was fine,and to go home it wasn't five minutes after that I stepped into the house that gave birth to Luke."

Jethro "Lena I'm so sorry I understand how hard it is to lose people you love." Lena "Really Jethro?"Jethro "Yes my first wife Shannon,and our daughter Kelly were killed in a car crash."Lena "Oh Jethro I'm so sorry did they ever catch who did it?" Jethro "I tracked their killer down in Mexico,and I shot him in the head."

Lena "At least you took care of it." Jethero "Yes I did."

Lena "Jethro Don't feel guilty you got the bastard who took you're family away from you,you had the right to do that." Jethro "Lena you are a very sweet woman I'm glad we are together I love you so much." Lena "So am I I love you so much too come on I'll show you around." Jethro "Great."

Lena took Gibbs on a tour of her old house once they got the bedroom Lena kissed Jethro on the lips she really enjoyed kissing her boss who was going to be her future husband Gibbs kissed Lena back.

Lena "I'm sure you can guess what went on in here."

Jethro "I don't need to guess let me show you."

Lena "Please do Jethro." Jethro "It's boss,and you're my newbie." Lena "Yes boss come here."

Lena ,and Gibbs made love in Lena's old bed. Lena loved being with Gibbs,and Gibbs loved being with Lena,and soon there would a wedding,and a baby there was a lot of stuff going on for the future Mr.,and Mrs. Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

Lena fell sleep with her head on Gibbs chest Gibbs was holding Lena close to him he kissed her forehead then he went to sleep.

Lena woke up in the wee morning hour to go pee when she got to the bedroom she couldn't believe she had someone to love,and someone who loved her back the same way.

She thought she had the kinda love she had with Gibbs was the same kinda love she had with Ron but she was mistaken in more ways then one there Lena crawled back into bed with Gibbs she snuggled close to him,and went back to sleep.

Gibbs turned over on his side to hold Lena which was a little hard because Lena was gaining weight due to their baby they slept till 12:00 the next day when they got up it was 1:30 in the afternoon Lena was awakened by a knock on the door Lena put her robe on and went downstairs,opened the door.

Andy "Hi Lena I brought someone to see you."

Luke "Mummy! Lena "Luke my sweet baby boy how are you I've missed you." Luke "I missed you too Mummy." Andy "He's doing really well." Lena "Thank you Andy for taking care of him when can he come home with me,and Jethro?" Andy "Soon he's a very good patient."

Luke "Mummy I want to come home with you,and daddy." Lena "I know baby,and I want you to come home too but it has be up to Andy when she it's okay I'll come,and get you,and take you home to live me,and you're new daddy. Luke "New daddy Mummy who's that man watching us?" Jethro "I'm Leroy Jethro Gibbs I work with you're Mummy in fact I'm going to be you're new daddy."

Luke "Yay I'm getting a new daddy." Lena "That's right you are,and so are sisters." Luke "Cool."

Lena "Are you happy with the news Luke?" Luke "Yes Mummy I'm happy Mummy I have to go back to the hospital now I love you so much Mummy,and I love you too daddy." Gibbs "We love you too Luke bye." Luke "Bye."

Andy buckled Luke in back of her car,and then she got in the driver's side Lena watched Andy drive away from her old house with a heavy heart she was crying,and weak in the knees her knees were so weak she clasped in the downstairs hallway Gibbs ran to her,and held her

Lena "I want leave now lets go home Jethro Please?"

Jethro "We can go home come one let's change our clothes then we'll leave." Lena "Alight."

Lena went upstairs changed her clothes grabbed what she slept in,and went to her car Gibbs followed Lena home in her car when they got Lena walked upstairs to her,and Gibbs room,laid down on the bed,and went to sleep.

Gibbs crawled into bed with Lena he knew she was upset,and he wanted so bad to help her if only there was a way to bring Luke home to live with Lena ,and himself he'd do anything to make Lena happy Lena knew Gibbs wanted to help her get their son home to live with them the whole damned mess was in the doctor's hands as well as god hands.

The next day Lena woke up took a shower,got dressed,ate Gibbs followed suit then Lena ,and Gibbs rode to work together.

Lena walked over to her desk,and did some paper work Gibbs sat down at his desk he was worried about Lena around lunch time Lena just sat at her desk Kate was concerned so was Tim even Tony was being nice.

Kate "Lena what's wrong you seem upset,and dissent." Gibbs "Lena is upset because her son Luke still in the hospital in Philly."Tim "I'm sure they'll let him come home to you,and Gibbs soon." Tony "How old is he?" Lena "He's 3 years old here is a picture of him."

Kate "He's a cutie did you get to see him?" Lena "Yes Gibbs and I got to see him, and hold him but the worst part is I'll never get to have him live with me and Gibbs."

Jethro "Lena I will do everything I can,and I'm sure Kate,Tim,and Tony will help too you,and I will get to raise Luke as well as this little one you're carrying I promise you, I love you Lena." Lena "I love you too Jethro are you sure you can bring Luke home to live with us?"

Jethro "Yes I'm sure Luke will be with us soon you can trust me." Lena "I already do."

Everybody began doing all they could to help Lena,and Gibbs as Lena continued to do paperwork her two daughters,and her son in law Peter showed up.

Hope "Hi Mum." Lena"Hope,Hayden,Peter I wasn't expecting you guys to come visit me." Hayden "We were watching you leave the house this morning you forgot something when you left." Lena "Jethro did we forget something?"

Jethro "No." Hope "Go get what they forgot Peter Mum we have something for you,and dad." Peter "When you left you forgot to bring someone with you." Lena"What are you talking about have you three gone crazy."

Luke "Mummy daddy!" Lena "Oh my god Luke did you three kidnap Luke from Rittenhouse?" Hope "No Mum Andy signed his release papers,and gave him to us to bring here to live with you,and dad." Lena "Thank Andy for me." Gibbs "And me."

Luke "I love you Mummy,and daddy." Hayden "We're a family now the way we should have been." Lena "Yes we are." Gibbs "Now all you're mum and I have to do is get married." Lena "Let's get married tomorrow." Jethro "Sure I love you Lena." Lena "I love you too Jethro."

Lena,and Gibbs kissed everyone smiled they truly loved each other.

The next day Lena ,and Gibbs went to the church to get married the wedding was beautiful Lena looked like an angel in her white off the shoulder wedding dress Gibbs looked so handsome in one off his suites for his fifth wedding ,and Lena's first it wasn't to bad.

Everyone headed to Gibbs's house for the reception Luke was getting know Kate,Tim,and Tony he was having fun Lena picked Luke up,and danced with him during all of the fun Ron,and Rita showed up Lena's heart froze Rita gave Lena hug Lena hugged Rita back.

Ron walked up to Lena took her hand they walked onto the dance floor Gibbs started to follow but Kate stopped him.

Theo "I'm glad you could come." Ron "This could have been our day." Lena "Yes it could have been our day."

Ron "You are still gorgeous to me." Lena "And you are still handsome to me I still love you Ron." Ron "I still love you Lena."

Ron tilted Lena's chin up to kiss her she kissed him back Gibbs watched what was going on he didn't like it much.

Lena"Goodbye Ron." Ron "Goodbye Lena have a happy life." Lena "You too."

Ron walked away from Lena she began to cry she ran inside Gibbs house,and looked at herself in front of the mirror a weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

While Lena was inside the house Abby let out a scream Lena ran outside to see what's wrong.

Lena "Abby what's wrong?" Abby "Ron kidnapped Luke." Lena "No I'm gonna kill him."

Tony "Lena Kate, Tim, Gibbs,and I will find him I promise you." Lena "Thank you Tony." Tony "You're welcome Lena." Gibbs "Abby stay here with Lena." Abby "Sure Gibbs."

Jethro "We'll find Luke and bring him home I love you." Lena "I love you too be careful." Jethro "We will I promise you we'll be back soon." Lena "I know you will."

Jethro "Bye." Lena "Bye."

Gibbs, Kate, Tony,and Tim left Gibbs's house,and headed out to find Luke Lena fell to her knees crying Abby held her close then Rita walked into Gibbs's house Lena got up,and ran to her Rita gave a Lena a hug.

Rita "I'm so sorry I had no idea what Ron's real reason was for coming." Lena "It's alright I don't blame you." Rita "I know you don't." Lena "I'm going to change out of my wedding dress what a honeymoon."

Rita "I feel so bad I don't understand why Ron would turn against Lena,and kidnap their son Luke has the same sickness his mum has." Abby "What sickness?"

Lena "Epilepsy." Abby "You seem so normal." Lena"Thank you Abby my sickness is controlled by pills Luke wasn't as lucky as me though Andy that's Luke's doctor said that Luke's sickness wasn't as bad as mine yet." Ducky "Hello laddies." Abby "Hello Ducky." Ducky "Where's the groom,and the rest of the team?"

Lena "The groom,and the rest of the team are out looking for my son Luke who was kidnapped by his real father Ron." Ducky "I'm so sorry." Lena"Thank you Ducky come on Ducky sit down I'll get the sparkling Grape juice." Ducky "Don't Mind if I do."

Lena got up, walked into she kitchen grabbed the sparkling grape juice,and some glasses she went back into the living room,walked over to her CD player, turned it on,and played the song Hold Me For A While by Rednex.

Rednex - Hold Me For A While

Lena sat down the couch next to Abby then she began to drink her grape juice as the music was playing the phone rang Lena placed her drink down the table, and answered the phone It was Gibbs he told her they found Luke Lena asked where they found Luke Gibbs told her the park.

She told Gibbs they were on their way,and hung up the phone right before Gibbs could give Lena the bad news.

Lena "That was Gibbs they found Luke in the park let's go." Everyone got into Lena 's car then they headed to the park.

When they got there Lena got out of the car first she was met by Gibbs who took her by the hand, and walked her over to where there was some yellow crime scene tape.

Lena saw Luke laying there she pushed Gibbs away almost knocking him over then she ran to Luke she let out a scream that was so full of sadness Abby walked up to Lena ,and held her while Ducky called Jimmy Palmer,and asked him to bring the equipment Lena laid Luke down on the ground the way she found him then she got up,and walked away.

Abby,and Rita quickly followed Lena back into her car, and drove home when they got back to Gibbs's house Lena again played Rednex - Hold Me For A While

Lena turned the volume up really loud on the song Gibbs was on his way home to be with Lena when he got there he noticed Abby,and Rita leaving he waved goodnight to the laddies,and then went inside he found Lena sitting on the couch drinking sparkling Grape Juice.

He sat down next to her,he wrapped his arm around Lena,and held her close Lena began to cry again, and this time she couldn't stop Gibbs felt so bad for Lena their son was dead.

Lena placed her drink on the table,and climbed into Gibbs lap she began kissing him they fell back on the couch,and made love it wasn't the honeymoon they had planned but it work for now it would anyway they made love for a little while then they fell asleep the next day Lena woke up, took a shower,ate,and got ready for work.

Gibbs followed suit Lena left for work first Gibbs went second when Lena got to headquarters she was given hugs,and flowers Lena walked over to her desk,and began to do her work she avoided people she didn't talk to anyone.

Everyone understood her reasons why when Abby came up to the bullpen from her lab Lena gave her a hug Abby,and Lena talked then Lena got up from her desk, and went to visit Ducky what she wasn't ready for was seeing Luke on Ducky's autopsy table.

Lena "Hi Ducky I see you're looking over Luke."

Ducky "My dear Lena how are you feeling?" Lena "I had my heart ripped out again my poor little boy did you find out how he died yet Ducky?" Ducky "Yes I did." Lena"You can tell me Ducky I may be fragile but I can take the news how my son died." Ducky "He was strangled his neck was broke."

Lena" Thank you for telling me Ducky." Ducky "You're welcome Lena." Gibbs "What do you have for me Ducky I didn't think you'd come here."

Lena "Luke was my son Gibbs I have every right to be to see him but I'll leave now oh,and before I forget Gibbs here you might as well have my badge,and gun since I'm not allowed to be near my son or here."

Lena slammed her badge, and gun down on of the tables,and left autopsy She was crying.

Gibbs "Talk to me Ducky." Ducky "As I told Lena Luke was strangled his neck was broke as I looked Luke over I discovered that he had epilepsy ." Gibbs "Could Lena have that?" Ducky "She does how Luke got it is beyond me." Gibbs "Do you think she really wanted to resign?"

Ducky "No she's just grieving for her son you should go,and be with her she loves you Jethro,and I know you love her." Gibbs "I do love her Ducky." Ducky "Then go tell her that." Gibbs "Yes Sir,and Duck thank you."

Ducky "You're welcome,and no sir is needed."

Gibbs left autopsy,and went back up to the bullpen when he got there Lena was on the phone with her daughters she told Hayden,and Hope the news she told her girls that she loved them then she hung up her phone.

Lena"Can't my phone calls ever be private Jethro?"

Jethro "I didn't hear anything Lena are you okay?"

Lena "I'm fine I just want to find Ron,and kill him for what he has done." Jethro "I bet you could take him." Lena"I got into a few fights in my day,and I won them."

Jethro "You must have been a hell cat back when you were a teenager." Lena "I was worse then that Jethro."

Tim "Lena I don't want you to get upset but Tony,and I brought Ron in." Lena"Where is he Tim?" Tim "He's in interrogation."

Jethro "I'll deal with him but you come in the room or watch with Tim,Tony,Kate, Ducky, and Abby." Lena "I'll watch her for a while,and then I'll come into the room." Jethro "That's fine I love you Lena. " Lena "I love you too Jethro."

Gibbs kissed Lena then Tim showed her where the room was that looked into interrogation Lena looked at Ron with such hate in her eyes her heart was broken in two Lena watched as Gibbs began to pace the floor of the interrogation room.

Kate " Are you alright Lena?" Lena "I'm fine Kate."

Tony "Gibbs will put Ron in his place."Lena "I know he will Tony." Abby "Are you sure you're alright Lena?"

Lena "I'm sure Abby I just need to sit down."

Abby got Lena a chair,and then sat down,and watched Gibbs get Ron to talk as Lena was sitting she felt a sharp pain in her stomach.

Tim "Lena are alright?" Lena "Tim get Gibbs now I think no wait I know I'm in labor.!" Tim "Alright."

Tim ran out of the room they were in,and ran into the interrogation room.

Tony "Gibbs looks mad." Abby "Let him be mad his wife is going into labor." Ducky "Come on let's get Lena to the hospital now Gibbs can follow us when he's done."

Lena "Tim Is he angry?" Tim "No he said he's going to follow us." Lena Okay AHHHHHH Jethro where are you?!

Ducky "The baby is on it's way now we'll have to deliver the baby in autopsy." Lena "Let's do it." Ducky "Tony carry her." Lena "It's okay Tony.

Tony carried Lena to Autopsy,and laid her down on one of the operating tables.

Ducky "Lay her down on a slab." Tony "I just did Ducky."Lena "Tim go get Jethro hurry by the time he gets here the baby will be collage." Kate "Or High School." Abby "Good one Kate." Lena "Yeah Kate good one."

Gibbs "I'm here how is she Ducky?" Ducky "In a lot of pain, and she's ready to push." Lena"I love you Jethro." Jethro "I love you too." Ducky "Push Lena push."

Lena "Ahhhh!"

Ducky "Rest now Lena." Lena "I wish I could Ducky but I'm in a hell of a lot pain right now." Ducky "It will be over soon." Lena "I hope so."

Ducky "Okay Lena one more good push ,and the baby will be here." Lena "Alright Ahhhh!"Ducky "It's a girl,and she's beautiful Lena." Lena "Can I hold her Ducky?" Ducky "Of course you can." Jethro "She's beautiful just like her mother."

Lena "She's perfect Jethro I love you so much." Jethro "I love you so much too." Jethro "What are we going to name our daughter?" Lena " Melanie Caitlin Gibbs."

Jethro "That's a perfect name for our daughter." Lena "I think I'm going to take a shower, and change my clothes." Jethro "Go ahead I'll hold Melanie until you come back."

Lena went to take a shower,and then she changed into some scrubs that she had packed in her bag just en case when she got back to the bullpen Everyone was waiting for her Gibbs was holding their daughter.

Lena sat down at her desk then Gibbs placed Melanie into her mother's arms it was at that moment that Gibbs remembered he had an interrogation to do so he went back to the room.

Lena followed Tim back to where they were before,and she watched Gibbs interrogate Ron as she stood there holding Melanie she began to cry because she was thinking about Luke It was Lena 's turn to go into the interrogation room.

So she went into the room she had Melanie in her arms she placed Melanie in her dad's arms Gibbs kissed Lena on the cheek,and left the room now it was Lena's turn to flip out on Ron and see if she could get him to talk.

Lena "Ron tell me why you did what you did to Luke please he was our son you loved him,and so did I."

Ron "Here is the truth alright I kidnapped Luke but I didn't kill him as you said I loved our son,and I still do it was my cousin Michelle." Lena "She killed Luke?"

Ron Yes" Lena"Tell me what happened."

Ron "I kidnapped Luke with no intention of hurting him I was going to bring Luke back to you,and Gibbs Michelle spotted us in the park Luke wanted some food so I got up off the bench to get us food from a vendor that was there Michelle took Luke of the swing he was on,and did what she did a woman that was there with daughter let out a scream when I turned around I saw Michelle running away from Luke I ran up to him,and saw laying there I was crying Lena our son is dead,and I had nothing to do with it.

Lena "I believe you we lost our son Ron but if you want to try we can still be friends,and keep in touch."

Ron "I'd like that can I have a hug?" Lena "Sure I'm so sorry." Ron "So am I."

Lena gave Ron a friendly kiss,and hug Ron did the same and once again Gibbs had anger in eyes he was pissed off.

Lena "Come on I'll drive you,and you're mum to the airport." Ron "Thank you." Lena "You're welcome."

Lena ,Ron,and Rita left for the airport on the way they talked they laughed they even cried Gibbs told Tony,Tim,and Kate to follow Theo meanwhile at the airport Lena was saying bye to her friends as was she heading back to her car she spotted the three stogies.

Lena "I see Moe sent Larry, Curly, and Shemp to follow me Kate tell Gibbs that I'm picking Melanie up,and going to stay at my house again he can earthier trust me or this is going to be his fifth divorce."

Lena went to back to NCIS ,picked her baby up girl,got her stuff,she placed her baby into her car seat,and drove to her house when she got there she set her stuff down,took Melanie upstairs to the nursery,sat down in her rocking chair, and began to feed Melanie once she did that she burped her baby girl.

Lena went downstairs locked the doors,and then went into the living room,and sat down,and watched TV Melanie was asleep in her cradle that was in the living room Lena fell asleep on the couch.

While Lena,and Melanie slept someone decided to stop by Lena's House and see them Lena woke up to find Gibbs sitting on a chair next to the cradle.

Lena"Jethro what are you doing here?"Jethro "I came here to see you,and Melanie I miss both of my girls,I love both of my girls." Lena"I love you too Jethro isn't Melanie so beautiful."

Jethro "Yes she is." Lena "I noticed you sent the stogies to spy on me tonight."Jethro "I was concerned,and curious." Lena "You Don't trust me do you Jethro I can't call you Jethro you're my Boss so I'll ask you my last question again you don't trust me do you Gibbs?!"

Jethro "Yes I trust you." Lena "Then why in the hell did you have me followed like I'm a common crock?" Jethro "I was worried about you I watched you kiss Ron at our wedding then I watched you hug,and kiss him in the interrogation room."

Lena"I was giving him a hug,and a kiss to say how sorry I am we lost our 3 year old son goddamn it,and there is something else I've been keeping from you I was going to marry Ron." Jethro "What happened?"

Lena "I don't have to tell you anything now Gibbs I'm asking you to leave my house,and if you're lucky I'll be at work tomorrow."

Jethro "Now who don't trust who?" Lena "It's still you who don't me,and to answer you're earlier question we grew apart for so many reasons."

Gibbs Walked back to Lena's doorway,and kissed her she kissed him back.

Lena "I'll see you at work tomorrow goodnight Jethro."Jethro"Goodnight Lena." Lena "Drive safely Jethro." Jethro "I will."

Lena laid back down on the couch,and went back to sleep the Next morning Lena took a shower,got dressed got Melanie ready then she grabbed her stuff put everything her car then she drove to work when she got there Tim ran to her side to help her out with her stuff.

Abby was the first one to want to hold Melanie smiled as everyone fussed over Melanie then she looked at Gibbs desk,and noticed that he had not come in yet.

Lena was worried then she began her paperwork as she worked Gibbs showed up Lena looked up from her paper work winked at her Boss/Husband,and continued to work.

At lunch time Gibbs sneaked out,and came back with some roses for Lena,and a teddy bear for Melanie.

Lena "Jethro what did you do?" Jethro "I went out,and bought my girls some gifts." Lena "You're spoiling us." Jethro "I love spoiling you." Lena"I love when you do it too."

Lena kissed Gibbs on the lips,and he kissed her back Lena gave a Gibbs a hug then she began to cry she was finally happy that afternoon was Luke's funeral.

Ron,and Rita were there Lena sat with them Gibbs sat behind them as the priest read from the bible Lena began to cry Rita was crying so was Ron After the service everyone gave Lena, Rita,and Ron hugs, and kisses .

Lena was still heartbroken,and sad her son was gone Ron,and Rita left Ron suggested Lena come with them.

Lena told him that she would fly to England the next day Ron said okay then they left.

Tony "Are you sure that's wise to visit you're ex?"

Lena "Tony go flush you're head in the toilet,and drown." Kate "Nice one Lena." Lena "Thank you Kate."

Kate "You're welcome Lena." Tim " Lena I confirmed our flight to England,and Melanie is included." Lena "Thank you Tim I'm glad you're coming with me I'll feel a little safer if you're with me,and Melanie since one of Ron's cousins killed Luke the cousin might get me or Melanie next." Tony "Hold it McGeek gets to go to England to protect you,and Melanie ,and I don't that's not fair."

Lena "First of all Tony his name is Tim McGee,and he never gets to go anywhere unless it's to a crime scene,and there is another fact you over looked Tony Tim is Melanie's uncle so do us all a favor,and grow up Peter Pan because it's time to stop being a boy,and start being a man."

Tim "Nice one Lena ." Kate "Yeah that's telling him."

Gibbs "That's telling who, what did I miss?" Lena "I just told Tony off,and I also told him to leave Tim alone." Gibbs "That's my wife are you ready for you're trip?"

Lena "Yes I am,and Tim is coming with me to protect Melanie,and I unless you want to watch her you are her father,and I already stocked up on diapers,and I have bottles made up. Kate "I can help Gibbs watch Melanie." Lena"Thank you Kate." Kate "You're welcome Lena"

Tim "I changed our flight it will be just us flying."

Gibbs "Thank you Tim promise me you'll take good care of my wife." Tim "I promise Boss."

Lena placed Scarlet in Gibbs arms,then gave both her husband,and daughter a kiss that said see you soon then she,and Tim left for the airport when they got there they boarded the plane Lena , and Tim sat next to each other.

Lena "Are you okay Tim." Tim "Yeah I'm fine."

Lena "There is a lot to see in England I've been everywhere ,and yet there is still so much to see."

Tim "You must really love England."

Lena "I do it's so beautiful there I'd be happy to show around England while we are there I'll even treat you to a pub lunch."Tim "I'd like that Lena thank you for being so nice to me." Lena "You're welcome Tim Tony he's an ass but as long as you have me on you're side Tony won't do anything to torment you anymore."

Tim "You're the best I can see why Gibbs loves you so much." Lena "Believe me Tim I'm not the best but when I care about my friends I don't let people mess with them." Tim "Thank you." Lena "You're welcome."

Lena fell sleep on the plane Tim watched her sleep the morning they arrived in England they got threw customs

then Tim,and Lena headed to Ron and Rita's house when they got there the door was open a bit Lena kicked the door in then Lena ,and Tim went inside with there guns ready for whatever awaited them.

Ron,and Rita were tied to chairs they were alive Lena walked over to them,and took the gag off Ron's mouth Tim took the gag off Rita's mouth.

Michelle "I see you showed up Lena." Lena "Yes I did why are you doing this to Ron,and his mum they are still my family?" Michelle "To punish you,you came into Ron's life,and you were all people could talk about." Lena"I take it you never felt real love before like I did when Ron,and I were together."

Michelle "No I never had what you,and Ron had."

Lena "End this Michelle,then we can all go back home,and live our lives." Michelle "I want to stop this but I can't."

Michelle aimed a gun at Ron's head Lena ran in front of her,and took the bullet for Ron Tim put handcuffs on Michelle then Tim untied Ron,and Rita Rita called the ambulance Lena was rushed to the hospital Tim called Gibbs, Gibbs,Tony,and Kate rushed to England on the NCIS plane.

Abby also went with them to take Care of Melanie Gibbs,Tony,Kate,and Abby showed up at the hospital Lena was hooked up to machines Gibbs sat by her bed.

Ron "Gibbs I'm so sorry." Gibbs "It's not you're fault Lena was protecting you, and you're mum." Rita "The doctor's say Lena will be fine in time she always said she do anything to protect us even if it meant giving her life." Gibbs "Lena is a wonderful woman I love her so much,and I can see why you still have feelings for her Ron."

Ron "I still love her,and now I think both of us lost her." Abby "I wish we could take her home with us Gibbs she could re cover better if she's at home Ducky could take a look at her Ducky "Did someone mention me?" Abby "Hi Ducky please look Lena over tell us that we can take her home." Ducky "I'd be happy to Abby."

Ducky looked Lena over he was hopeful,and positive that Lena would make a full recovery back home. Abby "Well Ducky can she come home with us?"

Ducky "Abby Lena is in a coma." Abby "No she can't be." Gibbs "Can we take her home Ducky?"

Ducky "I think it would be the best if she does come home with us but the doctors here will argue,and say she'll get the best medical care here." Gibbs "I want my wife home with me,and if I have to a court order to get her there then I will.!"

Jenny "That won't be necessary Jethro I spoke to the doctor in charge, gave a court order, threatened them with a huge lawsuit if they didn't release Lena into you're custody." Gibbs "Thank you Jenny." Abby "Yes thank you Director." Jenny "Ducky get Lena ready to fly home with us." Ducky "Yes Director."

Jenny "Ron,Rita go back to you're house,and pack everything there will be moving vans there to get you're things Lena bought you a house for you to live in I already took the liberty of making you both American citizens so on behalf of Lena,and all Of at NCIS we'd all like to welcome to the United States."

Rita "Thank you so much." Ron "Yes Thank you."

Jenny "You are both welcome." Ducky "Lena is ready to go home Director." Jenny "Good let's get her home."

Gibbs "Tony you,and Kate go back to Ron,and Rita's house,and keep an eye out for anyone who could hurt them." Kate "Sure we'll see you at home later hey Gibbs." Gibbs "Yeah?"

Kate "Lena Is going to be fine don't worry." Gibbs "Thank you Kate." Kate "You're welcome Boss."

Gibbs,Abby,Ducky,Tim,Jenny, and Lena all flew home on the NCIS plane Gibbs held his daughter in his arms while Abby went to talk to Lena .

He watched Abby,and he began to cry he thought for sure Theo was gone.

Abby "Lena it's me Abby can you hear me you have to come back to us Gibbs is a wreck without you he loves you so much please Lena wake up I wish you could hear me squeeze my hand if you can hear me please?"

Jenny "I'm sure she can hear Abby,and I'm sure she knows we all love,and care about her she'll wake up just give her time." Abby "It's not fair Director why did it have to be Lena why didn't Ron's cousin Michelle get shot instead?" Jenny "Sometimes it's the bad guys that win,and it's the good guys that lose."

Abby "Yeah well in this case it should have been the bad guy that lost."

Jenny "Come on why don't we give Lena time to rest,and I bet in time she'll wake up,and be as good as new."

Abby "Alright."

Jenny,and Abby walked away from Lena but what they didn't know was that Lena heard what they said,and that she was crying Gibbs placed Melanie in Abby's arms then he went to sit by Lena's side Gibbs took Lena's hand in his, and he kissed her forehead Gibbs thought he felt Lena squeeze his hand.

Then he felt the same feeling again Lena slowly opened her eyes,and looked at Gibbs she went to sit up so she could hug Gibbs, Gibbs helped her up,and held her close then they kissed.

Jethro "Are you alright Lena?" Lena "I'm fine." Jethro "Are you sure I can get Ducky to look at you." Lena"I'm sure I love you Jethro." Jethro "I love you too Lena."

Ducky noticed Lena sitting up,and talking so he decided to go,and hug her.

Lena "Ducky it's so good to see you." Ducky "It's so good to see you my dear I'm so glad you're alright." Lena "So am I Ducky." Jenny "We'll be landing soon Lena you're alright thank god." Lena "Thank you for being so kind to me Jenny." Jenny "You're welcome Lena."

The NCIS plane landed Gibbs picked Lena up,and carried her off the plane Lena hung onto Gibbs tightly.

Everyone got into the two cars that were headed back NCIS one they back to headquarters Gibbs carried Lena inside the building,and off the elevator into the bullpen Lena sat down at her desk.

Ducky "Lena why don't come with me to autopsy I'll take a look at you just to make sure you're really alright."

Lena "Okay Ducky I'll be back in a little while Jethro." Jethro "I'll be here waiting for you."

Lena went with Ducky to autopsy where he gave her a check up.

Lena "How am I doing Ducky?" Ducky "You're fine in fact take a look at this picture." Lena "What is it Ducky I can't make it out?" Ducky "You're pregnant again."

Lena "I can't be Melanie is only a year old,and I just got shot how in the hell did the doctor's in England miss this?"

Ducky "Sometime things you get tested for don't show up you,and Jethro are going to have another baby."

Lena "Wow thank you Ducky I wanna wait to tell Jethro but I'll tell Abby." Ducky "You're welcome Lena."

Lena gave Ducky a hug then she headed to Abby's lab when she got there Tim was there holding Melanie.

Lena "Hi Guys." Tim "Lena you look great." Lena "Thank you Tim I feel great in fact can you both keep a secret from Jethro just for a little while I'll tell him soon?" Tim,and Abby "Yes." Lena"I'm pregnant again."

Abby "That's great." Tim "Congratulations."

Tony "Congratulations for what?" Lena "My cousin Shannon is pregnant with her third baby I'm getting a new cousin, and before you even think of asking my cousin is married." Tony "I wasn't going ask that question I swear." Lena "Don't swear Tony it's not nice."

Lena took Melanie out of Tim's arms,and headed for the elevator she texted Abby,and Tim's cell phones with the same message the message said "Thank you." Tim,and Abby texted Lena"You're welcome"

When Lena got back to the bullpen she was greeted by Kate Lena gave Kate a hug then she walked up to Gibbs, and kissed him he kissed her back.

As the kissing was going on Melanie cooed Gibbs kissed his daughter then Lena placed Scarlet in her baby bed Melanie went right to sleep Lena began to doing some paper work as everyone was working Gibbs's phone went off they had a case Gibbs told Lena to stay there just to be on the safe side.

Lena sat back down at her desk just as the team was leaving Tony came running into the bullpen Theo tossed him his backpack,and winked at him.

Lena decided she,and Melanie would go hang out with Abby when Lena got to Abby's lab she placed Melanie in her second baby bed Melanie didn't even wake up.

Abby "I thought you'd be with the team." Lena "Jethro told me to stay here just to be safe." Abby "Gibbs really loves you,and Melanie." Lena "He loves you Abby just like a daughter." Abby "I know."

Lena "The three of us laddies are lucky to be loved by such a great man as Leroy Jethro Gibbs." Abby "Yes We are."

Meanwhile at the crime scene Tony was curious he got the feeling in the pit of his gut that Tim,and Abby were keeping a secret for Lena.

Tony "Tim what secret are you keeping for Lena?"

Tim "Tony It's really none of you're business."

Tony "You,and Abby are hiding something for Lena then." Tim "Tony Lena asked me,and Abby to look something up for her okay."

Tony "You're lying." Kate "Leave Tim alone Tony Tim is Lena in trouble or something?"

Tim "She heard her sister was in town,Lena came to me,and Abby for help." Kate "Her sister must be in town for some purpose she probably wants to ruin Lena's life again." Tony "How do you know all this Kate?" Kate "Lena told me about her sister the day I dropped her off at Gibbs's house."

Tony "I feel left out." Gibbs "You are left out Tony come on where heading back to NCIS."

Gibbs,Kate,Tim,and Tony arrived at NCIS to find a woman height 5/3 Green eyes with brown hair warring a shirt with a fairy on it,jeans, and sneakers sitting at Lena's desk.

Tony "Can I help you?"Lucie "Hi I'm Lucie Waugh I'm looking for Lena Waugh she most likely changed her name to Lena Owen she's my sister."Kate "She's probably in Abby's lab Tony,and I will go get her." Lucie "Great thank you." Kate "Your welcome."

Tony, and Kate went to Abby's lab to get Lena when they got to Abby's lab they were breathless.

Lena "What's up with you two you like you just ran a marathon." Kate "Lena you're sister Lucie is here."

Lena "What are you sure?"Tony "Yes we are sure she wants to see you." Lena "Abby would you please pull my sister's Information up the plasma,and can you get Tim,and Jethro down here please?" Tim "We got you're message Abby what are we looking at?" Lena "My sister's information." Tony "Wow she's one bad apple."

Gibbs "Shut up Tony." Lena "No it's alright Tony yeah her life has been one jail sentence after another she even tried to ruin my relationship with Ron when we were together but she failed there she has four kids that she never has to take care of I pretty much raised my niece,and nephews while their parents screwed their lives up." Tim "How did you're mum manage to have two good kids,and one that turned out rotten?" Lena "I don't know Jethro do I really have to go see her I don't need stress right now you know with the shooting,and the other thing." Jethro "What other thing?" Lena"Can we talk in private?"

Jethro "Sure come on we can talk in the elevator."

Lena "Alright."

Lena ,and Gibbs headed to the elevator so they could talk.

Abby "She's going to tell him." Tim "I hope he doesn't get mad at her." Abby "I'm sure Gibbs will be happy."

Tony "What the hell is going on the truth please?"

Abby "Tony,Kate Theo is pregnant with baby number two." Tim "Can you process that Tony with you're tiny brain?" Tony "Real funny McGeek."Tim I thought it was. Abby "Theo would be proud of you McGee."

Meanwhile in the elevator Jackie was getting nerve to tell Gibbs about their new baby.

Jethro "What's wrong Lena."Lena "I'm oh god this hard here it is Jethro give me you're hand feel that?" Jethro "Yes I feel that what is it?" Lena "It's our new baby."

Jethro "You're we're pregnant?" Lena"Yes are you happy?" Jethro "Yes I am I love you so much." Lena "I love you so much too."

Lena and Gibbs hugged each other then they went back to Abby's lab.

Abby "Well how did it go?" Lena "It went really well Gibbs is really happy." Kate "Congratulations."

Lena "Thank you Kate."Tony "Give us a hug come here Lena I'm really happy for you." Lena "Thank you Tony you're not such a dork after all." Tony "Thank you,and you're not that bad earthier." Abby "What are we going to do about Lena's sister Gibbs Lena doesn't really want to see her." Gibbs "I'm going to find out what her real reason is for looking Lena up." Lena "Can we watch you interrogate Lucie?" Jethro Of course you can come on."

Lena,Abby,Kate,Tim,and Tony all followed Gibbs to the room that looks into the interrogation room Gibbs placed Melanie in her mum's arms then he went to find out what the real reason was for Lena's sister looking her up.

Gibbs "Sit down Lucie so what are you doing here looking you're sister up after so many years of not talking to her?" Lucie "I was just missing her I mean it's been so long since I saw Lena tell me Gibbs is she married to Ron do they have kids does she have grandchildren?"

Gibbs "You're sister married has a daughter,and another baby on the way she lost her 3 year year old son Luke he was killed she's a very good agent."Lucie "I'm glad she's happy,and I'm so sorry about my nephew Luke who is she married to?" Gibbs "She's married to a very special man who loves her a great deal."

Lucie "I'm glad Ron always made Lena so happy is he around I'd like to see him again." Gibbs "Lena is married to me I'm her husband she, and Ron split up oh did I mention you're sister was shot,and recovered."

Lucie "You let that part out may I see her please Gibbs?"

Meanwhile Lena had just got Melanie to sleep,and placed her in Tim's arms whenever Gibbs walked into the room.

Jethro "She wants to see you I'll come into the room with you." Lena "Fine I'll do it but I won't like it."

Jethro "Everything will be fine." Lena "I hope so."

Gibbs took Lena by the hand,and then they went into the interrogation room.

Lucie "Hi Lena" Lena "Hi Lucie I would hug you but I'm still kinda sore from being shot." Lucie "I understand you look really good." Lena "So do you so how have you been?" Lucie "I've been alright." Lena"That's good."

Lucie "Congratulations on you're new job,and you're marriage."

Lena "Thank you I'm sure you didn't mean it but thank you." Lucie "I meant it." Lena "Sure you did,everything that comes out of you're mouth,and Alfie's mouth are lies you two couldn't tell the truth if you're lives depended on it once a liar always a liar." Lucie "We never lied."

Lena "You two dipshits have been lying to cover you're asses for years."

Lucie "Name one time we lied to cover our asses." Lena "I can name several when you stool that's woman's purse, When Alfie stool Terri's pills it was his fault she died,and you lied to cover his ass the ever faithful moron you are,when he molested me you said he never touched me,and you said I made that up that I was lying."

Lucie "None of that ever happened." Lena See you're full of shit Lucie it's nice to see you oh wait it's not Gibbs will show you out."

Lena ran out of the interrogation room Gibbs motioned for Tony to show Lena's sister out of the building Gibbs went to Abby's lab he found Lena sitting in a corner crying he walked up to her,helped her off the floor,and held her close.

Lena looked into Gibbs's eyes,and kissed him Gibbs Kissed her back then he picked her up, and sat down her on Abby's lab table he slipped his hands under Lena 's skirt,and slid her panties off they made love in Abby's lab for quit sometime when Abby got to her lab the door was shut.

When she opened the door she saw a site that never thought she she would see she saw Gibbs,and Lena making love on her lab table she quickly left her lab so she wouldn't be seen.

Lena "I think Abby saw us Jethro." Jethro "I think she did too." Lena "What are we going to do about it?"

Jethro "Pretend like nothing happened." Lena "Sounds good to me." Jethro "Me too come on let's get back to work." Lena "Alright."

Lena and Gibbs Straightened out their clothes,and went back to the bullpen when they got there they kissed,and wen to to their desks,and did some paper work Abby smiled at Lena then she smiled at Gibbs.

Abby went back to her lab when she did she saw that her lab table was clean It was time for everyone to go home Lena ,and Gibbs left the building last on their way to their cars they were kissing in the elevator Lena smiled she was so happy.

Lena "I love you Jethro." Jethro "I love you too."

Lena "Let's go home." Jethro "Good idea."

Lena ,and Gibbs went outside to their cars Lena noticed Tim was still at NCIS Gibbs nodded at Tim to follow Lena

home.

Gibbs followed close behind Tim he had a feeling in the pit of his gut that something bad was going to happen to Lena. Lena ,Gibbs,and Tim showed up at Gibbs's house Gibbs got out of his car walked up to Lena's car,opened her car door, and helped her out.

Lena "Tim you can leave now I'm fine." Tim "Boss wants me to stay,and keep an eye on you." Lena "Jethro why didn't you tell me?" Jethro "I want you to be safe if anything happened to you,or Melanie I don't know what I'd do." Lena "Tim you can stay it's good know that I'm loved by my husband,and friends."

Lena "Welcome to our home Tim I'm going to take Melanie up to nursery I'll be back in a minute."

Lena took Scarlet upstairs to the nursery, placed Scarlet in her crib, kissed her goodnight, grabbed the baby monitor, and went downstairs.

Tim "How's Melanie she's such a good baby?" Lena "She's asleep."Jethro You look tired." Lena thank you Jethro at least you didn't tell me I look old." Jethro "I would never say that."

Lena "I love you Jethro." Jethro "I love you too Lena."

Tim "I'm so happy for you,and Gibbs Lena. Lena "Thank you Tim I'm going to sleep I'll see you gentleman at work tomorrow goodnight."

Jethro "Goodnight Lena ." Tim "Goodnight Lena."

Lena went to her,and Gibbs's room got ready for bed then she laid down she fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Tim "Boss you're a lucky man." Gibbs "I know I am goodnight Tim." Tim "Goodnight Boss."

Gibbs went upstairs,changed his clothes, crawled into bed with Lena hugged her close Tim slept on the couch the next day Lena. got ready for work.

Then she made breakfast,grabbed Melanie's dipper bag then she went,and got Melanie put her in her baby car seat,and drove to work when she got work Tony was already there.

Lena placed Melanie in her baby bed, and then she sat down,pulled her bottle of ice tea out of her purse, and began to work.

Tony "Good morning Lena." Lena "Good morning Tony." Tony "You're in a good mood this morning." Lena "Yes I am I never been so happy Tony my life is perfect."

Tony "Where is the Boss this morning?" Lena "He was still sleeping when I left the house so he should be in soon Oh my god I don't believe this Tom,Tom, Tom, Tom,Tom,Tom!" Tom "Hi Lena you haven't changed a bit."Lena "Just my waist line,and my last name."Tom "You look great." Lena "So do you,Hi Betty." Betty "Hi Lena you look really good."Lena "So do you what brings you two here?" Tom "We wanted to visit you."

Lena "You're visit is most welcome oh I'm sorry Tom, Betty this is Tony."Tony "Hi." Tom "Hi I'm Tom,and this my wife Betty and our daughter Adaline." Tim "Morning Lena." Lena "Morning Tim did you sleep well these two are my brother Tom,and his wife Betty. And their daughter Adaline" Tim "Nice to meet you both."

Tom "Nice to meet you." Betty "Nice to meet you too."

Just at that moment Gibbs walked in with a tray filled with cups he Lena a cup of tea,and smiled then he kissed her.

Tom,and Betty introduced themselves to Gibbs then Gibbs got the call everybody grabbed their gear Tom,and Betty followed them once they got to the crime scene Lena and Tim took pictures,Tony drew crime the scene Kate was also taking pictures when they got back to NCIS Lena,Tom,and Betty talked about the good times they had they even laughed.

Gibbs saw Lena glow,and smile he was so happy that Lena could be happy again even it was for just one day that her,and his wife, and Niece Adaline visited her.

Tim "So how long are you,and Betty going to be staying?" Tom "Long enough to see Lena ." Lena "Not long then huh?"

Tom "Yep." Lena "A visit from you guys is the best."

Betty "We miss you." Lena"I miss you guys too but you now know I don't live far away,and if it's alright with my Boss/ Husband you are welcome to visit me anytime." Gibbs "It's fine with me I just want my newbie/wife to be happy." Tom "Then we'll make it a point to come visit you as often as we can."

Lena "Great hang on oh Scarlet you want to get in on the talking to huh my sweet baby girl." Betty "She's beautiful can I hold her?" Lena "Sure." Tom "I see you have another baby on the way."

Lena"Yes I do, it's amazing that the doctor's in England forgot the test results while I was in the hospital after I got shot." Tom "You were shot?" Lena "Yes." Betty "When?"

Lena "A couple of days ago I'm fine now but it was very painful just like childbirth." Tom "Thank god you're alright." Lena "I do how's mum?" Tom She's fine in fact we brought her with us." Lena "Really?" Debbie "Hi Lena" Lena "Mum hi you look well." Debbie "So do you."

Lena "Mum this Tony, Tim,and Kate they are my co- workers,and this is you're new son– in-law Leroy Jethro Gibbs." Debbie "It's nice to meet all of you oh my goodness is that my grad daughter Betty is holding?"

Lena "Yes her name is Melanie."Debbie "She looks just like you,and she has some of her father's looks too I see."

Lena "I know I'm so proud of my daughter." Debbie "And I've always been proud of my daughter." Lena "I love you mum." Debbie "I love you too Lena." Tom "We better get going if we are going to make it home before dark."

Lena "Alright I love you guys drive safely,and please come back,to visit me soon." Tom "We will bye Lena." Lena "Bye Tom."

Lena watched her family leave then she got back to work. Gibbs could see she was smiling he was happy that she could spend a couple of hours with her family.

Lena sat down at her desk again got into her purse pulled her MP3 player out put her headphones on,and blasted the Footloose by Kenny Loggins she tapped her feet then it was time to go home.

Lena grabbed her stuff, picked up Melanie,and left the bull pen Gibbs watched Lena leave he smiled Lena put Melanie in her baby car seat then she drove home when she got home she carried Scarlet upstairs put her to sleep in her crib.

Then she danced downstairs Gibbs walked into his house,and saw Lena dancing he smiled Lena danced up to Gibbs,and kissed him Gibbs kissed Lena back hard they were a very happy couple.

They fell back on the couch,and began to kiss then Gibbs began to stroke Lena's hair by 1:00 in the morning Lena,and Gibbs were laying on the floor naked holding each other the next day Lena woke up,and took a shower then she got ready for work Gibbs woke up a few minutes after he rushed to get get ready for work.

Gibbs picked Melanie up then he,and Lena left for work when they got there Gibbs placed Melanie in her baby then they got to work.

Tony "Good morning Boss,and the Bosses Wife."

Lena "Good morning Tony how are you?"

Tony "I'm fine,and you?" Lena "I'm good just a little tired." Gibbs "That's because Melanie has you worn out plus the new baby you need a couple days off."

Lena "Thank you Gibbs but no thank you." Gibbs "Are you disobeying an order given to you by you're husband a marine,not mention I'm you're boss,and I gave you an order!" Lena "I heard the order you gave me but there is just one problem I'm you're wife,and I work for you, and just in case you forgot Gibbs I love you,and I love being you're newbie,and all but I don't take orders even if the man giving me the orders is the sexiest man alive so again Sir with all do respect I have a job to do so thank you but no thank you!"

Tony,Tim,and Kate stood there watching the whole confrontation that just happened Gibbs sat down at his desk Lena got up from her desk grabbed her coat, and ran towards the elevator Lena ran to her car she texted Kate she asked her to drive Melanie over to her house Kate texted Lena back she said yes Lena drove back to her house.

Kate showed up at Lena's house she placed Melanie in her baby bed Kate found Lena in the living room crying Kate sat down next to Lena,and hugged her.

Kate "I was surprised you stood up to the boss I never seen you stand you're ground like that in fact I never seen anybody stand there ground like you did." Lena "Gibbs treats me like a marine but I'm not a marine I'm his wife."

Kate "He's just worried about you after all you are pregnant again, and you have 1 year old daughter who keeps you on you're toes." Lena "True but I had to stick up for myself Kate it felt great to finally stand up for myself."

Kate "If I know Gibbs he'll be on his way hear to talk to you,and bring back to work." Lena "Let him try mmm ow." Kate " Lena are you alright?"

Lena "I'm fine Kate the baby just kicked he or she doesn't like when mummy gets stressed out." Kate "Everything will be fine you have friends,and you have a husband who loves, and cares about you."

Lena "Thank you Kate do you think Gibbs will mind if we watch the movie Titanic?" Kate "No I don't think he will." Lena "Great it's one of my favorite movies."

Lena,and Kate watched the Titanic after the movie was over Kate gave Lena a hug Lena hugged Kate back then Kate left Lena went upstairs, and took a shower.

After her shower Lena went downstairs got Melanie took her upstairs, placed her in her crib kissed her daughter goodnight,grabbed the baby monitor,went into her bedroom,and laid down she fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow as Lena slept someone decided he would let himself into Lena's house again.

Gibbs walked up the stairs very quietly once he reached Lena's bedroom he opened the door,and walked in he walked up to Lena's bed, and sat down he stroked her hair then he kissed her cheek he couldn't pull himself away but he knew he had to he went to leave the room when he felt Lena grab his hand she pulled him back to the bed.

Lena "Stay with me Jethro please?" Jethro "Are you sure?" Lena"Yes I'm sure I need you to stay with me I love you Jethro." Jethro "I love you too Lena."

Lena pulled Gibbs on top of her Gibbs looked into her eyes before he slid off her nightgown,and reveled her nakedness before his blue eyes he undressed himself, and then he began to rub himself against Lena 's most private areas he entered inside Lena he began to move slow at first then he began to speed up his trusts Lena was moaning while Gibbs was making love to her nether of them would forget the night pleasure they were having.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

**The next day work Lena,and Gibbs showed up late when they got there Tony, Tim, and Kate were working Lena sat down at her desk,and got to work Gibbs also got work Lena got her cell phone,and texted Gibbs he smiled a dirty smile,and then he texted Lena back. **

**Lena smiled sent Gibbs another message Gibbs was grinning ear to ear Lena got up,and headed towards the laddies restroom.**

**Gibbs got up a few minutes later,and headed to the men's restroom he met Lena as she was coming out of the laddies restroom he whispered in her ear now she was smiling ear to ear.**

**Lena told Gibbs to meet her at their house during lunch he said he couldn't because he was swamped with work.**

**Lena pouted then she sat down at her desk again she texted Gibbs one last time then she got back to work.**

**Lunch time rolled around Lena sent a text telling him that she was going to lunch attached to the message was a very sexy picture of his pregnant wife he was hoping that no else saw what he was seeing.**

**Gibbs smiled he thought to himself for a few minutes he up,ran to the elevator he was met by Lena.**

**Lena "I thought you were swamped with work?" Gibbs "Screw work I want to be with my wife." Lena "What brought this on?" Gibbs "The picture you sent me with you're last text message, and I suddenly got hungry."**

**Lena "The picture is nice isn't it the side me of me I only showed to one other person." **

**Gibbs "Will you show me that side of you after lunch?" Lena "Are you saying you want me Gibbs?" Gibbs "Yes I'm saying I want you." Lena "You'll enjoy that side of me like you did last night."**

**Gibbs "I always enjoy that side of you." **

**Lena "I'm glad I love you."Gibbs "I love you too." Lens "So what do you want for lunch?"**

**Gibbs "Something quick,and easy." Lena "I meant food Gibbs not me." Gibbs "Oh you meant food I see."**

**Lena gave Gibbs one of his own slaps in the back of her head they both smiled then Gibbs kisses Lena,and slammed her up against the elevator wall he couldn't keep his hands off his pregnant wife Lena reached for Gibbs belt by the time she got it undone the elevator doors opened.**

**They walked to Lena's car they went to the diner where Gibbs always got his coffee they sat next to each other in a booth they held hands they talked they even kissed they ate their lunch,and then went back to work Lena texted Gibbs again, and he texted her back Tony,Tim, Kate smiled they never saw their boss so happy before.**

**They were happy for him they knew he needed to be happy Lena worked really hard to get her paperwork done so she could be alone with Gibbs The others had left Lena placed the work she had finished on Gibbs desk.**

**Lena "I'm done with my work Gibbs can we be alone now?" Gibbs "Yes we can come here."**

**Lena "No you have to chase me,and if you catch me then we can have fun and I mean fun." **

**Gibbs "Is my wife trying to play mind games with me?" Lena "Maybe, maybe not now come on Gibbs come on,and chase me if you want me you'll find me."**

**Lena took off running she ran to the stairs she headed downstairs to the lab when she got there she hid under Abby's desk.**

**Gibbs "What a woman."**

**Gibbs headed to the stairs then ran to Abby's lab he looked for Lena but couldn't find her he almost given up whenever he heard familiar sneeze.**

**Lena began to think to herself oh shit what a high time to sneeze whenever I'm making my husband want me a lot. **

**Gibbs walked over to where he heard the sneeze bent down,and found Lena under Abby's desk.**

**Lena "I guess you found me." Gibbs "Yes I did now you're mine no more mind games come here." Lena"I love you Leroy Jethro Gibbs."**

**Gibbs picked Lena up carried her over to Abby's work bench,and began to kiss her neck.**

**Jethro "I love you too Lena."**

**Gibbs pushed Lena back on Abby's work bench,and made mad passionate love to her Lena enjoyed every second of Gibbs being with her**

**Lena turned the tables on Gibbs she made love to him.**

**Lena "Pretty soon we won't be able to make love like this anymore."Jethro"Why?" Lena "Because I'm gonna be five months pregnant here soon,and you won't want me anymore." Jethro "Of course I will I'll never stop wanting you." **

**Jethro I'll love you forever Theo come hell or high water." Lena "You mean so much to me Jethro." Jethro "You mean the same to me now let finish what we're doing before we caught."**

**Lena "Well Aren't you the teenage boy again Jethro afraid we'll caught so what if we do we're married,and we are showing each other how much we want one another."**

**Jethro "You got a point but we still have work tomorrow, and I would like to go home with my sexy wife,take, a shower, and get some sleep."**

**Lena "I don't want what we have right now to end Jethro but you're the boss, and I'm still the damn newbie so I'll see you at work tomorrow."**

**Before Gibbs say anything Lena got off of him got dressed,and left Abby's lab Lena was crying Gibbs felt bad because of how their sexual interlude ended but at the same he knew Theo made a point he was the boss and she was still the newbie they were married but she did make a point.**

**Gibbs got off the workbench in Abby's lab,and whipped it off so it would be for Abby the next day.**

**On his way back up to the bullpen he was hoping Lena would be there waiting for him when he got there Lena was standing there with tear filled eyes she ran to Gibbs He took her in his arms.**

**Lena "I'm so sorry Jethro." Jethro "It's alright let's go home." **

**Jethro carried Melanie to the car before he got in his car to drive home he slammed Lena up against his car, and kissed her.**

**Lena "Drive safely you have a precious life you're car I'll see you at home." Jethro "You will love you." Lena "Love you too."**

**Lena got into her car,and drove home when she got there she walked inside tossed her stuff a chair close to the front door so she could grab it in the morning,she undressed walking up the stairs once she got her,and Gibbs's room she was completely naked she went into the room, and took a shower.**

**Gibbs arrived home, got Melanie out of her car seat when he walked inside the house he couldn't believe she saw Lena's clothes leading a path going up stairs into their bedroom he went to the nursery placed Melanie in her crib then walked into the bedroom he shared with his wife as he Lena was coming out the bathroom completely naked.**

**Lena Hello my handsome husband see something you like I can see you like the look of me naked,and dripping wet with water from the shower."**

**Gibbs put his left hand in front of the apparent bulge that she was looking at, and walked up to his wife.**

**Lena "Why so damn cautious Jethro we're home we're alone unless you find me fat,and repulsive if that's the case Jethro then I'm sure you forgive me if get ready for bed so I'm going to bid you goodnight Leroy Jethro Gibbs.**

**Lena went to bed after she put her leopard print silk pj's on Gibbs changed his clothes,and got into bed with Lena he knew that she was upset, and that there was no chance of a repeat of what happened in Abby's lab.**

**The next day Gibbs left for work early he kissed his finger,and placed it on Lena's cheek Lena woke up got dressed ate a bagel on the way to her car she placed Melanie in her car seat.**

**Then grabbed her stuff,and left when she got to NCIS she gave Melanie to Abby,and found that the team was a crime scene so Lena did a quick change of her clothes she still had her high heals on.**

**On her way to the crime scene she stopped,and got some coffee for everyone she also got Ducky a cup of tea then she made a special stop to get Gibbs his coffee.**

**As soon as she got the coffee she headed tot he crime scene she grabbed her backpack,and coffee, then she headed to the spot where team when she got there she could see Gibbs was bit pissed off,and she knew he in a mood.**

**Ducky "Good morning Lena." Lena "Good morning Ducky I brought you a cup of tea." Ducky "Thank you my dear." Lena "You're welcome."**

**Lena "How's Jethro doing?" Ducky "He's in a mood." Lena "I knew it." Ducky "I see you're warring high heels." Lena "Oh Crap I forgot to change my shoes Ducky could you take the coffee down to everyone I'm gonna try to walk down this hill in heels." Ducky "of course I will just be careful my dear." Lena "Thank you Ducky I will be careful."**

**Ducky headed down the hill with the cups of coffee for everyone Gibbs noticed his cup had a message from Lena written on it the message said I'm sorry Jethro I love you so much forgive me Lena.**

**Lena began to walk down the hill where the team was she was doing good she was almost to the crime scene whenever the heel on her right shoe broke she rolled down the hill screaming. **

**Gibbs tossed his coffee cup aside,and ran to catch her once she finished rolling down the hill she saw that she was in Gibbs arms she smiled then she went to get up she fell back down.**

**Ducky "Are you alright my dear?" Lena "I don't know I think I finally broke my right ankle. **

**Kate "Finally?" Lena "Yeah when I was growing up I twisted my ankle 5 times or more I knew someday it would break." Tony "Is her right ankle broke Ducky?" Ducky "Yes I'm afraid it is I'm so sorry my dear."**

**Lena "It's okay Ducky it's my fault anyway if I would have changed my shoes I wouldn't have fallen." Tim "Is the baby alright?" Lena "Is the baby alright Ducky?" Ducky "Yes the baby is fine." Lena "Oh Thank god Ducky can you set,and wrap my ankle for me?"**

**Ducky "Of course I can this is gonna hurt though somebody want to hold Lena's hand while I set,and wrap her ankle?" Lena "You all don't have to say me at once I'll be brave if you're gonna direst me." Gibbs "I'll hold you're hand you don't deserve to be hurt or in pain." Lena "Thank you Gibbs." Gibbs "You're welcome Lena." **

**Ducky "Ready?" Lena "Ready."**

**Ducky set the bone in her ankle Lena let out a loud scream because of the pain Gibbs held her close when Ducky was done without a word Lena passed out.**

**Gibbs "I'm going to take Lena to hospital to get a cast on her right ankle thank you Ducky for taking care of her you know how much I love her."**

**Ducky "Yes I do in fact we know how much you love her we'll see you both in a couple days." Gibbs "Yep."**

**Gibbs drove Lena to the hospital the doctor put a cast on her ankle then Gibbs,and Lena stopped by headquarters.**

**Gibbs helped Lena to her desk Abby was in the bullpen when they got there.**

**Abby "Oh my god Lena are you alright?" Lena "I broke my right ankle rolling down the hill to the crime scene how's Melanie?" Abby "She's sleeping she's such a good baby." Gibbs "She takes after her mother." Lena"She has some of her father in her too."**

**Lena's cell began to ring Lena reached for purse thank goodness Abby got it for her.**

**Lean "Thank you Abby, hello this is her really has been another 10 years wow yeah I'll be there oh can bring some guests with me great okay thank you calling me, and letting me know bye."**

**There was along pause,and then a sigh from Lena she was thinking for a while.**

**Abby "What's going on Lena?" Lena "It's my high school reunion so Abby Gibbs how would you guys along with Tony, Kate, Tim, and Ducky like to go with me?" Tony "Go with you to where?" **

**Kate "What's going on?" Tim "Talk to us Lena."**

**Lena "Every ten years they have a high school reunion I just received a call from the school principal telling me that it's that time again,and that I can bring some guests so I was wondering if you three plus Gibbs,Abby,and Ducky would like to go with me you don't have to go with me?" Gibbs "I'm going." Abby "So am I," Ducky "I'd love to go." Lena "What do you say Shemp Larry and Curly?"**

**Kate "Yes." Tim "Sure." Tony "Yes." Lena "Great now everyone go home back a couple bags, and meet me, and Gibbs at our house." Tony "When this happy occasion?" **

**Lena "Tomorrow evening so we have to leave tonight." Tim "Lena thank you for inviting me." Lena "You're welcome Tim we'll see all of you later Gibbs will you please go get our baby girl?" Gibbs "Of course I will." Lena "Thank you."**

**Lena thought to herself Oh Shit why am I going to that fucking hell whole again I spent 4 years of my going through hell,and treated like crap the only good thing about the high school reunions I been to is Louise is there she was the person I could talk to besides my friend Julianne Leonard well it might not be so bad I'll my husband,and friends there with me.**

**Gibbs "Ready to go home so we can pack."**

**Lena "Yep, and I called my mum she said she'd watched Melanie while we all to go my high school reunion."**

**Gibbs,and Lena left as soon they got to their house Lena began to pack she tore everything out of her closet until she came across her favorite dress.**

**It was her white halter top dress that Ron's mum made for her to ware on her,and Ron's wedding day she packed some sneakers,a pair of white sandals Rita gave to her, and white pumps.**

**Then she packed plenty of bottles,and dippers she put them in Melanie's dipper bag she packed Melanie's little NCIS backpack Gibbs packed a couple bags.**

**Lena finished her packing Gibbs carried everything out to Lena's van there would be more room as Gibbs was loading the van everyone showed up. Lena texted Gibbs the message said Did you forget me, and Melanie.**

**Gibbs texted Lena Oh crap I'm so sorry.**

**Tony "I'll help Lena Boss." Abby "I'll get Melanie." Gibbs "Thank you both."**

**Tim, Kate, and Ducky helped Gibbs pack all the bags into Lena's van.**

**Tony came out of Gibbs's house Carrying Jackie Abby followed Tony with Melanie close to her body.**

**Lena "Thank you Tony for you're help." **

**Tony "You're welcome Lena."**

**Lena "Jethro is everything packed in the van?" Lena "Yes everything packed,and everyone is here."**

**Lena Then let's go Jethro you drive I'm fat to fit behind the wheel." Jethro "No problem,and you are gorgeous." Lena "Thank you everybody ready?" Everybody "Yes." Lena "Then we go."**

**Gibbs started the van the trip was you're typical kind of trip everyone complaining their hungry or had to pee. Lena was silent the whole time that was until her cell phone rang. Lena didn't want to answer her cell phone because she was scared it was Paula Link calling to make sure she was going to be at the reunion. **

**Gibbs, and Ducky said everything would be fine she believed her husband and one the bestest best friends she could ever have next to Abby.**

**Lena"Hello oh my god Hi Julianne how are you really that's great yeah remember how we use to discuss that kind of stuff the bell rang for home room will you be at the reunion tomorrow night really that's great I'm so glad you got in touch with me it's been a long time. Well let's see I work at NCIS I'm married to my boss who's the greatest guy in the world, and, we have a beautiful 1 year old baby girl named Melanie Caitlin Gibbs, and I'm pregnant with our second baby. Do you know who's going to be hosting the shin dig tomorrow night? Really oh thank god oh she's going to be there well I guess I can stomach her for one evening as much I would to puck on her I'll be nice for one damn night I was nice to that woman for four years, and all I got was mean looks,called names,and feeling like I was nothing but the dirt under her shoes. **

**Yeah we had some fun times didn't we no I haven't done that yet but trust me I might snap one these days and do what we talked about alright I'll see tomorrow night bye Julianne.**

**Tony "Who was that Lena?" Lena "A girl I went to school with Julianne Leonard ." Abby "You two we're pretty tight huh?" Lena "Yeah we were."**

**Tim "What did you two girls used to talk about?" Lena "We talked about the book Jane Eyre, we also talked about how to get away with murder." Abby "Cool she sounds like a good friend."**

**Lena "She was whenever I need her to talk she was right there." Ducky "During you're phone call I noticed you're voice went from happy,and excited to sad,and upset why?"**

**Gibbs "Who was the woman you mentioned while you were on the phone she sounded like the devil,and a bitch mixed together ?"**

**Lena "Paula Link she was one of my teachers she was so mean she treated me crap she turned me for having my belly button pierced." Tony "Wait you had you're belly button pierced?" Lena "Yes I did Tony I was only 16 17 some where around in that age."**

**Abby "That's awesome I never would have guessed." Tim " Is it still pierced?"**

**Lena "No I took the ring out it was only hanging there by little piece of skin my brother Tom said I'll rip that out of there for you I said No thank you Tom, and I took it out."**

**Gibbs smiled then laughed a little Jackie looked at him for few seconds before asking.**

**Lena "What is so funny Jethro?" Gibbs "I've seen the cute little scar you have from you're piercing I think it's cute I kissed it once or twice or a couple of times."**

**Tony "Excuse me for a second I think I'm gonna through up." **

**Lena "Sorry you had to hear that Tony." **

**Tony "I'm fine now." Lena "You sure?" Tony "Yeah I'm sure." Lena "Good."**

**Lena reached for her phone so she could call a hotel, and get some rooms for everyone she know the right Hotel to call too. **

**Gibbs had no clue that his wife had hotel connections he was smiling a cheeky smile Lena knew what he was thinking because she was thinking about the same thing.**

**Lena Hello hey Sara it's me Lena I'm doing just fine I have a question for you Sara how many rooms do you available at you're hotel? Really wow well Sara I was wondering if it's possible to rent the whole hotel for couple days or two weeks give or take? I have some friends with me,and we a place to stay Uh huh alright Sara then you go ahead you have cell number and my credit card information go ahead book the hotel like yeah thank you Sara you're the best bye."**

**Gibbs "Did you just book a hotel for a couple days for all of us?"**

**Lena "Yes I did I know the girl that works there so Kate,Abby I hope you girls brought you're swimsuits they got everything from a heated pool outside to hot tubs, and Jacuzzi's. **

**Abby "Awesome Lena you're the best." **

**Lena "Thank you Abby so are you and they have room service so don't worry about they know me there,and everything is including Sara told me."**

**Tony "Lena you really are a great person." **

**Lena "Thank you Tony so are you, hey Tony see if you can finish this movie quote with me I feel the need the need for speed." Lena "Top Gun the best movie ever." Tony "You like Top Gun so do I." Lena "I love the part where Tom Cruse sings to the girl in the bar with the rest of Ton Gun right there." Tony "Yeah that was good part too."**

**Lena "Abby how's Melanie doing?" Abby "She's sleeping." Lena "Good I know she'll be such a good baby for my mum."**

**Gibbs "Lena is that the lane to you're house up ahead?" Lena "Yes it is." Tim "Wow that's you're old house?" Lena "Yep." Tony "Wow it's nice house."**

**Gibbs parked the van in the patch of driveway. Tony helped Lena out of the van,and Abby carried Melanie,and dipper bag into the house.**

**Debbie "Hi Lena,Tony,Abby oh my god what happened to you Lena?"**

**Lena "Hi Mum oh I just broke my right ankle rolling down a hill in heels at crime scene I forgot to change my shoes I know I'm dumb ass."**

**Debbie "You're not dumb ass I'm just glad you,and my second grandchild are alright." **

**Abby "You're house is very nice Debbie."**

**Debbie "Thank you Abby here let me take Melanie,and her stuff you know can sit down Lena." Lena "I think I will Tony go tell everyone to come in we can visit with my mum for a while."**

**Tony "Sure thing Lena." Abby "Here Lena let me help you into the chair." Lena "Thank you Abby sit down Abbs you don't mind if I call you Abbs do you?" Abby "No I don't mind." Lena "I know Jethro calls you Abbs."**

**Tony came inside the house with the rest of the gang.**

**Debbie "Please everyone sit down." Lena "So how is everyone doing mum?" Debbie "Everyone is doing fine that's good." Debbie "So how is the rest of you're team doing?" Gibbs "The rest of us are doing just fine."**

**Debbie "So Lena how is morning sickness treating you?" Lena "I haven't gotten morning sickness during this pregnancy when I was pregnant with Melanie I only had little bit morning sickness." Dylan "Lena!" Lena "Hey my little bug a boo it's so good to see you again India, Aiden I know you two are hiding from me come see you're tired,fat, and haggard aunt." India "Hi Lena."**

**Aiden "Hi Lena"Lena "Come here you two, you remember you're uncle Jethro?" Jethro "Hi Kids."India "Hi uncle Jethro."**

**The Kids hugged Gibbs Lena looked at Gibbs smiled,and mouthed Thank you,and I love you. Gibbs smiled Lena,and mouth You're welcome, and I love you too.**

**Debbie "Do you know what you're second baby is going to be yet?"**

**Lena "Not yet." India "What do you think the baby is going to be?" Tony "I think it's a boy." Kate "I think it's girl." Tim "I'm with Kate I think it's going to be a girl." Ducky "I think it's going to be a boy." Abby "Twins I think it's twins." Gibbs "I think our baby is going to be a boy." Lena Yay it's my turn wait Aiden, and Dylan haven't said what they think the baby will be."**

**Dylan "I think the baby is going to be a boy." Aiden "I think it's gonna be twins." Debbie "I think it's gonna be a girl." Lena "Well based on how big,and fat I am,and high I'm carrying I think it's earthier gonna be twins or a girl." **

**India "I bet you're excited about the new baby."**

**Lena "Yes I am, and I know Jethro is too." **

**Tony "Did you two start the new nursery yet?"**

**Lena "No we'll probably start it when we get back home." Gibbs "We can do that if you like." **

**Lena "But before we do any of that I'd like our dear friend, and wonderful ME to help us find out what our baby is that is Ducky would do that for us."**

**Ducky "Of course I can do that for you when we get back to DC." Lena "Thank you Ducky you're the best."**

**Gibbs "Well we better get going if we are going make to the hotel tonight." Lena "Alright I love you mum we'll stop by again before head home." Debbie "Great see you then bye everyone."**

**Gibbs "Bye Debbie."**

**Tony carried Lena out the van then Gibbs helped her into the van It was a 3 hour drive to the hotel.**

**When they got there Abby helped Lena out of the van then she,and Abby went to check in while the men carried the bags Kate ran after Lena,and Abby then she caught up with them.**

**Lena "Hey Sara we made it." Sara "Hi Lena since you booked the hotel for you,and you're friends it's all you're's." Lena "Thank you Sara." **

**Sara "You're Welcome Lena."**

**Tony, Ducky, Tim,and Gibbs brought bags in Lena smiled at Gibbs who was having,and puffing.**

**Lena "Outta breath Boss?" Jethro "Not yet but I will later." Lena "Why Later?"**

**Gibbs picked Lena up in his arms, and kissed her lips Lena kissed Gibbs back,and stroked his sliver hair.**

**Jethro "Because I have to carry my wife,and our bags up to which ever room we chose." Lena "Oh do you now?" Jethro "Yes I do." Tony "I can carry the bags up to whichever room you guys chose." Lena "Thank you Tony."**

**Tony "You're welcome Lena." Lena "Well everyone now that we are here go,and check out the rooms, pick one for you're self,and enjoy stay I know I will."**

**Lena looked into Gibbs amazing blue eyes,and winked Gibbs looked into Lena's baby blue's,and winked right back at her.**

**Gibbs carried Lena upstairs,and then they stopped in front of room 308 Lena opened the door then Gibbs carried her into the room.**

**Jethro "Nice room." Lena "It's just as I remembered it."Jethro "What are you talking about?"**

**Lena shut her eyes, and remembered what happened to her in the room she could see herself being raped in this room Lena began to cry she almost fainted but thank god Gibbs caught her.**

**Jethro "Lena are you alright what happened here?"Lena "I was I was I was raped Jethro."Jethro "Oh my god by who?" **

**Lena "It was my ex bosses ex husband Les Campbell you see everyone from work was throwing a party for me to say goodbye Les got a little drunk he walked away from Andy,and their daughters brought me up this room, he began kissing me I told him to stop,and he wouldn't I screamed No Andy,Lu,Lana, and Peter came running up to the room,and they found beaten up,and raped Andy held me close, Lu did the rape kit. Lana, and Peter they kicked Les's ass.**

**Jethro "Why didn't you tell me this happened to you?" Lena "I was scared you leave me Jethro between my sister's whatever the fuck Alfie is to her molesting me when I was 17,and my ex bosses ex husband raping I knew no man would ever want me I'm damaged goods Jethro if you want leave me that's fine."**

**Jethro "I'm never leaving you Lena I love you." Lena "I love you too Jethero." Jethro "I'm so sorry that you had to go threw that." Lena "I've been so scared for a long time Jethro that Les would come after me again." **

**Jethro "If you ever see him some place,and we are together I'll kill him,and I'm Tony,Tim, Kate, Ducky, and Abby will help."**

**Lena "You're the only person who knows what happened to me besides my co- workers that worked with at Rittenhouse." Jethro "Do you want me to go our team, and you can tell them they are our friends they care about they'll be there for you?." Lena "Yeah go get them." **

**Jethro "Alright."**

**Gibbs kissed Lena on the forehead,and then he left the room to go get the team.**

**Gibbs came back to the room with the rest of the team everyone sat down in different spots of the room.**

**Gibbs "I brought you here to our room because Lena wants to share something with you that happened to her while she worked at Rittenhouse Hospital,and once she tells all of you what happened to her we both want to that you'll be there for her go ahead Lena."**

**Lena "Thank you Jethro um where to start um well it was day at Rittenhouse Hospital my old co- workers were throwing me a goodbye party the party was here in this hotel well everyone was having a great time my ex bosses ex husband got a little drunk he brought me up to his room where we are now he began to kiss me I tried to push him but he forced me down on the bed.**

**Lena's eyes were filled with tears at this point in her story.**

**I said No but he wouldn't stop I was raped here in this very room." Ducky "Oh my god Lena I'm so sorry." Abby "That bastard if ever comes looking for you I'll kill him." Kate "Come here Lena." **

**Tim "That son of bitch I swear I'll kill nobody but nobody does that to member of team Gibbs." Tony "Where is he now?"**

**Lena "He lives next to Andy,and their daughters if he hurts Andy, Jessie or Lizzie I'll cut the part off he used on me Jethro "We'll all join you on that part I love you Lena,and no one will ever hurt you ever again as long you have me by you're side as well as our team."**

**Lena smiled her sweetest smile at Gibbs then she kissed him. **

**Lena I love you too Jethro now everyone tomorrow evening is my high reunion so you guys can do whatever want but I'm going to go take a shower,and go bed I'll see you all morning love you guys night." Everyone "Love you too Lena night."**

**The others left the room Gibbs joined Lena in the shower. Lena turned to face Gibbs she smiled then pushed up the against the shower wall. He wrapped his arms around Lena's waist she tried to turn to face him.**

**Lena "Make love love me Jethro." Jethro "You sure?"Lena "Yes right here in the shower. **

**Jethro "As you wish my lady."**

**Gibbs rubbed himself against Lena then turned her around picked her up,and pushed inside her Lena let out with a grateful,and very lustful moan the others members of the team heard Lena moan they smiled,and laughed then they went to bed.**

**The water dripped down Gibbs,and Lena's body she got even more turned on by Lena's moans,and begging him not to stop.**

**Jethro "Cum for me Lena please I want to cum so deep inside you." Lena "Make me cum Jethero make me cum please Jethro I beg you.**

**Gibbs slid hand down between them,and began to stroke her clit that made Lena cum hard,and Gibbs came very hard inside her they finished their shower then they went to bed.**

**Jethro held Lena close to him she slept with her head on his chest, and her left leg over his legs His hand slid down to Lena's very nice curvy bum and then once he made Lena was alright,and asleep he fell asleep.**

**The next day Lena was up early she picked up her one suitcase pulled her dress that was in a plastic bag,and the bag up she fixed her hair all nice,and pretty,she did her make up she smiled she was actually looking forward to tonight as long as she Gibbs,and her friends she would be fine.**

**Gibbs woke up,and looked at gorgeous angel who was his wife the woman he loved,the woman who was carrying his second child the woman who makes him smile.**

**Lena "You're awake sleepyhead." Jethro "Yeah what you doing up early I'd thought you wait until tonight to get ready for you're reunion?"**

**Lena "I wanted to get a jump start on getting ready for tonight I've done my hair,and make up." Jethro "You're gorgeous even if you're hair is just in a pony tail curled,you are defiantly gorgeous without the make up." Lena "Leroy Jethro Gibbs I believe you are hitting me." Jethro "Am I oh my I'm so sorry." Lena Now you're being cheeky,and don't stare at my butt."Jethro "Stare at you're butt alright." **

**Lena "I love you Jethro." Jethro "I love you too Lena."**

**Lena kissed Gibbs then she grabbed the pair white sandals,and set them near the bag that her dress was in Gibbs laughed then smiled that cute smiles he smiles.**

**Lena "Now what's so funny?"Jethro "You won't be able to ware heels with you're cast on." **

**Lena "Maybe I can who knows all I know I'm a little scared about tonight." Jethro "You don't have to be scared I'll be right by side,and so will everyone else and if Paula Link starts any of her crap we'll tell her nicely,and calmly to bugger off nobody but nobody hurts my wife's feelings."**

**Lena "There is something I always wanted do at my reunions but never got to do it tonight Jethro will you walk under the stars with me?" **

**Jethro "Of course I will."**

**Lena "Great we can walk the track under the stars tonight,and I can show you guys the school, and my old locker,the table where sat to eat lunch there will be music,and plenty of food there.**

**Jethro "Great I'm sure everybody will be dancing,and eating but mostly everyone will be eating." Lena "Will you dance with me tonight Jethro?"**

**Jethro "You bet I will so what time is you're reunion Lena "6:00 this evening so we'd have to leave early." Jethro "We'll leave around 5:00 is that alright don't worry we'll keep you safe?"**

**Lena " I know you guys will keep me safe 4:00 would be better the sooner we get there the sooner we can leave."**

**Jethro "4:00 it is now you finish getting ready while I go let the other know what time we are leaving." Lena "You got it Jethro."**

**Jethro left the room Lena finished getting ready she put her white dress on her white diamond necklace with luck she was able to put her white sandals on Rita gave her.**

**Lena looked in the full length mirror she smiled she looked very pretty finally Lena could see the real her, and it was because of Leroy Jethro Gibbs the man who really loved her,and wasn't using her as just a piece of ass.**

**Gibbs came into the room, and his eyes widen,and his mouth was open he couldn't believe how gorgeous Lena looked.**

**Jethro "Wow you look amazing." Lena "Thank you." Jethro "I'm going to get ready now."Lena"Alright."**

**Lena watched Gibbs walk into the bathroom she thought to herself Tonight I'm gonna enjoy myself,and have fun,and this time I'm a married woman, and no one will take the fun out of tonight.**

**Jethro "What do you think?" Lena "Wow Jethro you look so handsome,and sexy it's taking all the energy I have not to,and I will blunt make love to you senseless."Jethro "We'll save that for later." Lena "I'll be looking forward to it."**

**Lena leaned forward,and kissed Gibbs as they were kissing Ducky walked into the room a followed by Abby.**

**Ducky "Lena you look lovely." Lena "Thank you Ducky." Abby "You're glowing." Tony "Whoa Lena you look very beautiful tonight."**

**Tim "Oh my god Lena you look an angel." **

**Kate "Lena you gorgeous." Lena"Thank you all,and may I say you all look fantastic well let's get going."**

**Gibbs "Alright hang on Lena I'm carrying you to the van." Lena "Alright if you must." Gibbs "Oh I Must." Lena Gibbs what am I going to do with you?"Gibbs "Just be with me,and love me. Lena"I already am,and do."**

**Gibbs helped Lena into the van once everyone was in the van Gibbs began to drive Lena showed him the way to her old school When they got there Gibbs parked van in the side parking lot.**

**Lena "Well we are here everyone ready?" **

**Kate "We are but you ready for this reunion?" Lena "Yes."Ducky "Here Lena let me help you." Lena "Thank you Ducky I swear all you men are such great guys,and gentleman to boot."**

**Gibbs "We care about you so where do enter this place at?"Lena "Follow me guys."**

**Everybody followed Lena Abby was at aw at Lena's old school once they walked in Lena walked over the name tag table.**

**Vicky Tinnick "Name? Lena Gibbs but you'll probably remember me as Lena Waugh."**

**Vicky Tinnick looked up from the name tag table. She couldn't believe that it was Lena standing there.**

**Vicky Tinnick "Lena I can't believe it's you how have you been?" Lena "I've been good can I have some name tags please Vicky?"Vicky "Sure enjoy the reunion." Lena "We will."**

**Kate "Wow this place is big." Lena "Yep this the commons area where we had lunch,and we danced come on I'll show my locker."**

**Lena hobbled across the commons area when she got to her old locker she smiled she touched her old locker**

**Lena "Here it is A 330 I kept all my books in this damn locker,and pinched my fingers the fucker once or twice."**

**Tim "Who's classroom is that?" Lena "Paula Link's." Kate "She was the teacher you had that made you feel like dirt?" Lena "Yep I have a feeling in my gut that she's here." Jethro "We'll keep you safe." Tony "Yes we will." Tim "No one will hurt you tonight."**

**Lena "I know I just want her to pass judgment on me again." Tony "Again that bitch I'd like to pass judgment on her with my fists."**

**Julianne "Hi Lena." Lena Julianne "oh it's so good to see again." Julianne "Yes it is oh my god you're pregnant." Lena "It's mine Leroy Jethro Gibbs's second child so how have been Julianne?"**

**Julianne "Good I'll see you later." Lena "Alright."**

**Abby "That was Julianne she seems nice." **

**Lena "She is oh my fourth cousin is going to give the welcome speech."**

**Louise Pompa "Hello, and welcome to the reunion of the class of 2003."**

**Everyone clapped,and cheered**

**Louise Pompa "I see a lot of the students I taught sitting in the commons tonight,and they haven't changed a bit especially of my very favorite students who happens to work at NCIS Lena Waugh please stand up Lena don't be so modest stand up everyone my fourth cousin a round applause in closing welcome back all you highlanders,and enjoy the night."**

**Lena "Hi Louise you look great." Louise "Hi Lena oh my god you're pregnant, and I can see you're glowing."**

**Lena "This my husband Leroy Jethro Gibbs,and our team mates Tony,Tim, Kate,**

**Abby,and Ducky." Louise "It's nice meet all of you,but most of all it's so great to see you again Lena,and to know you're happy."Lena "I'm very happy Louise I see the DJ is ready."**

**Jethro "Wanna dance Lena?" Lena "Yes I'd love to."**

**Kate "They are the perfect couple."Tony "Yes they are."Abby "Lena looks so happy." **

**Ducky "There is a glow around her for sure." **

**Tim "I'm happy for her."**

**The first song that the DJ played was Kenny Loggins Song Footloose.**

**Lena looked over at Tony who was dancing in his chair Lena couldn't help herself she started laughing. Tony got up,and joined Lena,and Gibbs on the commons floor.**

**Lena and Tony began to dance free style Gibbs joined in the fun Lena was smiling she was really enjoying herself,and the night wasn't over yet.**

**The next song was Fake ID**

**Lena,Tony,Kate,Abby,Tim, Ducky,and Gibbs danced to the song Lena started to sing along with the song then she pulled Gibbs out onto the floor they started dancing all sexy like.**

**But what really got the hosts watching the dancing was Lena pushing Gibbs down to the floor and pulling him back up to meet his lips with a passionate kiss.**

**The next Song that played was Dance The Night Away Lena began to shimmy against Gibbs body.**

**Gibbs couldn't believe how sexy his wife was being right now he was getting turned on,and Lena could feel it Lena looked into Gibbs while she began to bounce,and would dip her body down to floor,and come back up again.**

**Gibbs could not hold back he pulled Jackie to him, and stroked her cleavage then kissed her cleavage he danced sexy with pregnant wife the rest of the team was in aw at the heat, and body movements that were going on.**

**The next song play was Take Me Home Tonight Lena,and Gibbs danced to the song their body's swaying to the music Gibbs's hands traveled to Lena's butt she just smiled.**

**Paula "Louise is that young woman who's being man handled Lena Waugh I thought she was dead,and gone oh pooh?"**

**Louise "First off all Paula that man is her husband, second of all she's not being man handled,and third of all Lena's last name is Gibbs's,and if her co-workers catch staring you are gonna be in deep crap."**

**Paula "I don't believe you Lena is nothing but common waste of space." Louise "That's my fourth cousin you're talking about,and I don't like it."Paula "She was, and always will be waste of space." Louise "Now you pissed me off."**

**Louise hauled off,and punched Paula in the face. Paula hit the floor. Lena noticed what was going on, and walked over to see what was wrong.**

**Lena "What's going?" Louise "Paula was talking about you,and I snapped." Lena "Thank you Louise I knew you liked me when I was in school." Louise You're welcome Lena,and of course I liked you,and I still do we are family."**

**Lena "Damn Straight it's about time somebody put this fat bitch a lesson." Paula "What did you just say to me?"Lena "I said in case you are hard of hearing as well as fat I said it's about time somebody taught this fat bitch a lesson."**

**Paula went to hit Lena when Gibbs,Tony,Tim,Kate, Abby,and Ducky stepped in front of Lena to protect her Lena smiled behind Gibbs she knew she was loved.**

**Gibbs "You lay one hand on my wife,and myself along with my team of special agents will not hesitate to shoot you got it."**

**Paula walked away in a huff, and left Gibbs walked back on the commons floor, and they began to dance again.**

**This time they danced slow to the song In The Still of The Night.**

**Lena,and Gibbs kissed they walked away from the others, and headed to the track they went for the walk under the stars like Lena always wanted to do.**

**Then they began to sway outside to the rest of the song then they kissed long,hard,and passionate.**

**Lena "I love you Leroy Jethro Gibbs." Jethro "I love you too Lena Gibbs."**

**The next song playing was You & I Lena,and Gibbs continued to danced together he picked her up,and spun her around Lena was finally happy.**

**Gibbs was also happy again their friends,and co-workers could see that were made for eachother. The next song they played was one of Lena's favorite songs Symphony Gibbs held Lena tightly as they slow danced again Lena sang to Gibbs he loved to hear his wife sing.**

**The Final song of the evening was another one Lena's favorites Let It Rain.**

**They didn't want to stop dancing Gibbs loved the feeling of Lena's body close to his he knew he have that forever,and he also knew he'd never lose her.**

**Lena "I don't want this night to end Jethro oh,and you'll never lose me I'm you're wife for life Jethero." Jethro "Come on let get the rest of our team,and head back to the hotel I want to be alone with you." **

**Lena "Carry me Jethro my ankle is hurting like son- of -bitch in hell." Jethro "I knew this would be a bad idea to bring you here you should sat in a chair all night."**

**Lena "Jethro I wanted to come here tonight I had fun didn't you?" Jethro "Of course I had fun I danced with the woman I love."Lena "And the woman you love danced with her husband who loves deeply."**

**Ducky "What's wrong with Lena Jethro?"**

**Gibbs "Her ankle is bothering her." Tony "You over did it tonight." Tim "Naughty Girl."**

**Abby "Here Lena let me get you're purse." **

**Kate "I'll get the door." Lena "You all the best I love you all we are like a family."Gibbs "Yes we are come on let's get our expecting mummy back to the hotel so she can rest."**

**Everyone climbed into the van the ride back to the hotel was very quite once they got back to the hotel Gibbs carried Lena back up to their room Lena hobbled over to her suitcase to she even bother to open it,she didn't even unzip her dress she just lifted over head, tossed it on top the suitcase,then put her pj's on then she hobbled past Gibbs,and went find Abby.**

**Lena "Hey Abbs can sleep in you're room tonight?" Abby "Sure what's wrong?"Lena "Gibbs is being mean." Abby "Mean how?" Lena "He's not talking to me." Abby "Give me five minutes with him." Lena "Sure."**

**Abby headed to Lena and Gibbs's room she walked into room walked up Gibbs,and smacked him upside the head.**

**Gibbs "What was that for Abbs that hurt a hell of a lot?"Abby "You're being mean to Lena you're not talking to her." Gibbs "I'm worried about her she was in pain tonight because we danced to much I blame myself."**

**Lena "It's not you're fault Jethro I wanted to dance,and have fun I got to have fun for once in my lifetime." Abby "You never got to have fun that sucks."**

**Lena Yeah it does you know what I'm hungry Abbs wanna come with to get some food at this place I used to go?" Abby "Sure." Lena "Great Gibbs you wanna drive?" Gibbs "Sure." Tony "Where are you guys going?" Lena "To get some food Tony wanna come?" Tony "Sure."**

**Everyone else followed them Tony helped Lena into the van again then they all headed to one Lena's favorite places to The Pirate's Cove.**

**Faith "I know that pretty face what do you Lena?" Lena "Faith If you be a doll,and make some of everything you got,oh here is a little extra for the cost." Faith "No problem,and I bet you want you're usual drinks right." Lena "You know like a book Faith thank you." Tony "How did you get to have these friends that own places where you go?" **

**Lena " They were my childhood friends Tony so to say thank you they show me kindness." Tim "Tony Lena is a very kind person she has a heart of gold." Abby "She is the best." Kate "Gibbs You're a lucky man."**

**Gibbs "I know that I love this woman with my whole heart,and soul." Ducky "Lena is a very special woman Jethro you make sure take care of her." Gibbs "I will." Lena "You all have been good to me I just hope I can repay you back someday." Kate "No need we love you,and we are always going to be there for you." Faith "You're food,and drinks are ready Lena. Lena "Great, nice seeing you again Faith." Faith "Great seeing again too Lena."**

**Tony,and Tim carried the bags over to picnic table. Gibbs picked Lena up,and carried her where the gang was sitting.**

**Lena "Help you're self yes Faith made me a couple smoothies here Kate,and Abby try these what do you girls think?" Abby "I love it, its so good." Kate "These are so good." **

**Lena"Cool Gibbs, Tony,Tim Ducky you're welcome to help you're self's to a smoothie."Ducky "Don't mind if I do." Tim "Sure I'll have one." **

**Tony "Why not?" Gibbs "I'll have a smoothie too." Lena "You men like them?"**

**All three of the men together "Yes." Lena "I'm glad." Abby "What are you thinking about Lena you seem sad?" Lena "The anniversary of my aunt Terri's death is coming up again she was very to me I miss her so much Abbs."**

**Abby gave a Lena a hug because she started crying she didn't want everyone to see her cry but late.**

**Tim "If you don't mind me asking what did she how did she die?" Lena "She had stage four uterus cancer,and her kidneys failed as well." Tony "I'm so sorry Lena." Ducky "What was she like?"**

**Lena "She was a beautiful person she had a kind heart no matter who you were or what you did she welcome you into her home she would feed you too she made the best damn Italian food ever.**

**She was my best friend as well as my aunt my heart died when Terri did I know it's stupid of me to still morn and grieve for my aunt but I can't help she was a very special woman." **

**Gibbs "It's not stupid to still be mourning, and grieving for you're aunt Terri you miss her."**

**Lena kissed Gibbs lips long,and hard she didn't want to stop kissing Gibbs everyone ate,and drank everyone talked too Lena was having fun,but she was remembering her aunt Terri after they finished eating they headed back to the hotel.**

**Gibbs carried Lena's sleeping body to their room he laid her down in the bed then he got ready for bed himself.**

**But before he did he decided he put together a little party to honor Lena's aunt Teri he called Debbie up asked her about Lena's aunt Terri he talked to Lena's mum in the bathroom so Lena wouldn't hear what he was planning he thanked Debbie, said he loved her, and hung his cell phone**

**Then went to tell the others he gave them each a copy of the information about Lena's aunt Terri told them what he was planning the rest of team said they would help he thanked the rest of the team once he got back to the room he shut the door quietly so he wouldn't wake Lena up he crawled into bed with her,and held her close to him.**

**They slept the whole night through the next day Lena was still sleeping when she woke up Gibbs wasn't in the room Lena took a shower when she walked into the room the dress he wore to high school reunion was hung up she wondered who hang it up she picked out what she was gonna ware she picked out shirt with the roses on it,and a long skirt.**

**Then she grabbed her hoodie, grabbed her purse,and Van keys she didn't see any of her team mates so she hobbled downstairs,and went outside to the van got in it,and headed to one her favorite stores of all time Wal-Mart she turned her CD player on,and blared the song Let It Rain by Sarah Brightman.**

**When she got to Wal-Mart she got out of the van,picked a cart from the cart park,and headed into the store she walked down every aisle she bought 3 bottles of Shampoo,and conditioner, Shaving cream,razor blades, she walked down the Toy aisle she knew she had some kids to birthday presents for she got some gifts she knew the kids would love their gifts.**

**Then she went to one her favorite sections of all time Electronics she bought 3 sets of headphones,and 3 new MP3 players along with a I pod, and new cell phone then she walked through the clothes she got herself some new dresses,and couple of new nightgowns. **

**She went back to the Electronics section,and bought 3 new CDS two of Sarah Brightman,and one of Abba She would the Abba CD to Rita to say thank you for being there for her,and being a very good friend to her. **

**Then Theo went to the Food aisle she bought 4 12 packs of Ice Tea she bought crackers,drink mix for her mum to say thank you for watching Scarlet, candy chips,and salsa 5 taco kits,6 ready to bake pizzas 3 for herself,and 3 for her mum,she got 3 gallons of milk for her mum,corn chips plain,and BBQ,pork grinds, corn dogs she got a lot different foods knowing the cravings she got. She went back to the Baby aisle bought 2 packs of dippers,2 sippy cups,a pacifier,a 2 pink blanket,and 2 blue a blanket she even got some stuffed toys for Scarlet ,and for the new baby.**

**She picked up a new stroller,crib, highchair, playpen,she even picked out of those chairs that helps teaches the baby how to walk,then she picked out a special blanket to put on the floor for when her baby crawls around, and couple baby toys with the toys on it so the baby can play while laying under it she asked if the baby things could be delivered to her address in DC they said yes.**

**Lena Thanked them they told her they could have everything delivered to her house that very day Lena thanked them again,and told them there was a spare key under the welcome mat.**

**Lena stopped,and got couple bouquets of roses, then she went to the deli, and bought herself popcorn chicken,and BQQ chicken bites,potato wedges she got herself a cheesecake one that was different flavors. **

**Once she got to checkout she got 2 Soap Opera digests The girl at the register remembered Lena they were friends in school together. **

**Lena paid for her items took the cart outside loaded the bags into her van put the cart back.**

**Then she got into the van,and drove to Dairy Queen Lena got herself, Kate,and Abby some blizzards put the blizzards in the cooler in the back of the van. **

**On way back to the hotel she stopped at the bread store,and bought some bread she got to pick out lunch cakes, and doughnuts she bought herself some sodas as well.**

**The worker at the bread store knew Lena really well because used to go there with her mum before she headed back to the hotel she drove to her old house to visit with her mum,and see her baby girl.**

**Lena visited with her mum, dropped of the groceries, and played with Melanie she gave her mum a hug,and kiss said "I love you mum."**

**Debbie said "I love you too Lena." Lena headed back to the hotel with her presents for herself she had already dropped the kids gifts off in at her sisters house. **

**Lena said she was sorry for causing any grief she, and her sister Lucie made up on her way back to the hotel she was thinking about the team would react when they find out Lena,and Lucie made up.**

**And they were speaking again the whole thing made her laugh once she got to the hotel she carried the bags Sara offered to help with the bags Lena said thank you then Sara,and Theo carried the bags upstairs to Lena,and Gibbs's room.**

**Lena "Thank you again Sara for you're have you seen the rest of my NCIS team anywhere around here today at all?"**

**Sara "They left this morning they told me to tell you they were leaving to go back to DC." Lena "I see thank you Sara um here this is to rent the hotel for a little while longer." Sara "Thank you it's all you're's now."**

**Lena gave Sara a hug then Sara left the room Lena could feel the tears building up in her eyes She found the bag with the roses in it.**

**Then went downstairs again,and left the hotel to go the cemetery when she arrived she saw that her uncle Larry was there.**

**Theo"Hi Larry." Larry "Oh my god Theo you look so beautiful you're mum told me that you got married, have a daughter, and was pregnant again." Lena "Yeah it's all true I bought some roses for Terri." Larry "Thank you I miss her Lena."**

**Lena "I miss her too Larry Terri was one hell of woman, and a wonderful person I still don't understand why it had to be her but at least she's in a better place now the person who caused her misery should be in hell,and Terri should be with us still." **

**Larry "Yes you're right so you work at NCIS what's that like?" Lena "It's pretty neat I guess mum told you I married my boss."**

**Larry "Yes she did." Lena "Even though we are married he still treats me like the newbie around the office plus he treats me like marine." **

**Larry "Does he love you,and is he good to you, and you're daughter?" Lena "Yes he does,and yes he is." Larry "Everything will be fine you're mum says you're really happy with this Leroy Jethro Gibbs." Lena "I am I love you Larry take care."Larry "I love you too take care."**

**Larry left, and Lena stayed there for while to say a few words to Terri then her grandma then after she placed the roses on her grandmas grave she kissed her grandma's grave.**

**And then kissed Terri's grave she left the cemetery,and headed back to the hotel she was going to be alone the only that would comfort her would be her own tears. **

**When she got back to the hotel she went upstairs with the couple of blizzards,and her soda's then got her favorite book out of carry on bag Rita bought her one year for Christmas the book was Dragonwyck by Anna Syeton.**

**Lena sat there in the room by herself eating her blizzard,and reading her book she put the rose bookmaker in the book so she would know to pick up at when she started reading again.**

**She went into the bathroom to take a shower all she could in her minds eye was the night that she,and her husband Leroy Jethro Gibbs had sex in the shower.**

**She stopped herself from remembering that or anything else that she enjoyed about being married to her boss maybe just maybe she thought to herself it was all a mistake that her whole happy life was just a mistake.**

**Lena finished her shower she walked back into the bedroom slipped into one her new nightgowns popped House of Wax in the DVD player grabbed another blizzard, and her soda,climbed into her bed slid under the covers, and one the best damn Vincent Price movies ever. **

**She had a crush on him, and even though the poor man passed away she still had that crush she was also crushing on another actor who looked just like her husband Mark Harmon now there was handsome hunk of man.**

**Lena loved the movie she was watching she began saying the lines she thought of her Tony saying her,and Ron's favorite quotes from their favorite movie Top Gun "I feel the need the need for speed."**

**Lena smiled then she continued to watch House of Wax she enjoyed Vincent Price's movies since it was the very first horror movie he made in the 50's Lena put the movie on repeat so if she fell asleep the movie would repeat.**

**Lena finished her second blizzard,and her first soda she went to pee again be fore climbed back into bed, and fell asleep she pulled the covers close to her face to keep warm.**

**As slept she dreamed so many different dreams but the one she like the most was where finally met the great,handsome,and wonderful Mark Harmon she slept with a smile on her the face the whole night through.**

**While she slept she got a text message from Leroy Jethro Gibbs saying that he missed her, and he wanted to hold close to his body the message also Love you.**

**Lena woke up the next day alone in her hotel bed again she checked her cell phone for messages when she one was her husband she texted him her message to him was Why in the hell did you, and the rest of our team leave to go back to DC without me? **

**I have an doctor's appointment this afternoon to find what our new baby is it's such a pitty you can't be there since you deserted me Love You.**

**Lena went to the bathroom fixed her hair then she put on her one of her sweatsuits. **

**Then she grabbed her purse, and her van keys she put her sneakers on then she left for the doctor's when she got there she was called back to the room her doctor came into the room.**

**Ryan "Hi Lena how are you feeling?" Lena "Like a blimp but the better question is how do I look?"Ryan "You look beautiful now let's find out what you're new baby is,and I will give you a couple ultra sound photos to take with you." **

**Lena "That was going to be my next question. **

**Ryan "Look at the screen Lena see those bumps." **

**Lena "Those?" Ryan "You're having twins." **

**Lena "Oh my god." Ryan "I'll get those photos to take with you here you are so when are going back to DC?"**

**Lena "I don't know yet my husband,and team left without me so I'm here by myself, and I doubt Gibbs will rush back here once he finds out we are having twins I'm going to go now Ryan thank you for giving me the ultra sound today." **

**Ryan "You're welcome Lena bye drive safely." Lena "I will bye Ryan."**

**Lena walked/hobbled back to van before she left the doctor's office parking lot she checked her cell phone Gibbs reply to the message that she sent him was Lena please don't be at me,and the team we didn't mean to leave you I thought would be for the best because you were upset about you're aunt Terri,and I want to be there when you find what our second baby is don't please don't shut me out there Love You. Theo texted Gibbs back**

**It's too late Jethro I went to the doctor's I knew you rush back to be with me oh you can tell the team we are going to have twins Love You Theo headed back to the hotel Theo's phone vibrated again.**

**When she got to the hotel she grabbed her purse,and her phone,and back to the room she was sleeping in all by herself she put on her sweatpants,and t shirt**

**She checked phone again Gibbs message to her this time was "Twins are you sure? Oh my god Lena I'm on my way right now I can't believe it twins I'm so happy Love You." Lena texted Gibbs again.**

**Look at the picture Jethro those are our twins I'm glad you're happy cause I'm happy too Love You.**

**Lena set her phone down again,and went to the bathroom when she came out she was met by a very teary eyes Leroy Jethro Gibbs.**

**Jethro "Twins oh my god I love you I'm so sorry I'll never leave you again I love you."**

**Lena"I love you too Jethro,and yes we are having twins." Jethro The team send their heart felt apologies,and they are so thrilled for us." **

**Lena "Thank them for me when you leave again." Jethro "I'm not leaving without you." **

**Lena "You left without me once what in the hell is going to stop you from leaving without me again?**

**Gibbs lean forward,and kissed her hard Lena tried so hard to push him away but she couldn't god help her she didn't want to let him go.**

**Jethro "Us is what's keeping me from leaving without you this time I see you went shopping gezz you think you bought enough?" Lena "Nope I bought new baby things,and plenty of them too."**

**Jethro "You're a wonderful woman Lena." **

**Lena "I'm you're wonderful woman,and only you're's."**

**Gibbs fell to his knees,and kissed Lena's growing belly Lena put on hand his head held him there for along time Gibbs kept his head where it was until the twins kicked he pretended to fly backwards Lena smiled, and laughed.**

**Jethro "Come on I'll help you pack,and then we'll go home the team misses you at work." **

**Lena "I miss them too any good cases?" **

**Jethro "Just one." Lena "What kind of case is it?"**

**Jethro "It's a case of man who's missing his wife,and he needs her so much." Lena "Did he ever find her?" Jethro "Yes he did he's with her now." Lena "You mean you found me?"**

**Jethro "Yes that's what mean I don't like it when we are apart." Lena "I don't like that earthier we need to be together." Jethro "I know we need to be together, and now we will be."Lena "It's forever Jethro."**

**Gibbs,and Lena kissed each other then they packed all the bags he loaded up his car,and Lena's van Lena said goodbye to Sara.**

**Gibbs drove Lena's van,and Lena drove Gibbs's car when they got back home Lena carried Melanie into the house,and upstairs to the nursery.**

**Then she went into her,and Gibbs bedroom so she could take a bath Gibbs brought the bags into the house,and carried them upstairs to their bedroom he set he bags down then he removed his clothes,and got into the tub with Lena. **

**They began to kiss, and touch each other before they knew it they lost control of their senses,and were making love it was the best thing that they ever done being apart isn't easy for them but when their together they are happy, and things are much better for them**


End file.
